<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weight of the Knife by snowkido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940937">The Weight of the Knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkido/pseuds/snowkido'>snowkido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Child Abuse, Choking, Crying, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Mentions of Puke, Smut, Starker, Threats of Violence, Will I these teens a break?, badboy!Tony, lol no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkido/pseuds/snowkido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони и Питер счастливы вместе уже шесть месяцев, но их отношения начинают меняться после того, как Питер становится свидетелем нечто ужасного. Что еще хуже, к школе появляется новый ученик, который хочет выставить все их грязное белье напоказ. В обстановке сгущающихся туч и наступающих весенних каникул Питер борется с неуверенностью в себе, предательством и тонкостями поддержания длительных отношений.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Безгранный</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030812">The Weight of the Knife</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObligatoryNasty/pseuds/ObligatoryNasty">ObligatoryNasty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Питер пересек порог особняка Старков, первое, что он увидел, — это картина, висящая в фойе. Она была большой, почти полностью закрывая пятиметровую стену от потолка до самого пола. Картина была в раме с орнаментом и выделялась на фоне по-современному обставленной комнаты, от части благодаря счастливому лицу Говарда Старка и совсем молодого Тони, чью лицо было еще счастливее, но больше из-за большого белого листа, покрывавшего половину портрета. Питер мог догадаться по изящной руке, лежащей на плече юного Тони, что это была его мама, Мария Старк. Было тяжело видеть то, как картина была завешана таким вопиющим способном, но еще сложнее — безразличие к ней самого Тони. Картина была такой старой, что, кажется, неприятное чувство, которое ощутил Питер, было нормой для Тони.</p><p>Поэтому Питер не стал спрашивать об этом. Вместо этого он отметил гараж на двенадцать машин и невероятного размера люстру, висящую в столовой. Отметил жуткую безупречность особняка, складывалось ощущение, будто он был нежилым, но, со слов Тони, тут просто работала дюжина человек. Питер сказал о практически нетронутой мебели и о том, как отполированные до блеска мраморные полы скрипели под их ногами, эхом отражаясь от высоких потолков, когда они спешили в лабораторию.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что нам можно тут находиться, Тонс? — спросил Питер, с каждым шагом по особняку его волнение возрастало.</p><p>— Вообще-то нет, но так ведь веселее, правда ведь, малыш?</p><p>Тони опять включил свое обаяние, улыбаясь своей фирменной улыбкой плохого парня. Он был таким беспечным, ни о чем не волновался и вечно всех поддразнивал. Иногда Питер не мог поверить, что встречается с печально известным плохим парнем, грозным бойцом, отчаянным преступником, Тони мать его Старком. За все эти шесть невероятных месяцев у Питера был шанс увидеть в нем не только удивительного гения, озорного парня, поющего в машине, но и преданного друга. Конечно, Тони имел репутацию плохого парня и т.д. и т.п., но Питер позволил ему быть кем-то еще, и благодаря этому их отношения становились только крепче.</p><p>— Возможно, так веселее для тебя, но мне страшно. Я волнуюсь. Я… — Питер замолчал, когда Тони привел его в лабораторию, которая резко контрастировала с остальным домом. Тут было так много всего: рабочие места со сложными устройствами и чудесами технологий. — Я в раю, — мечтательно выдохнул Питер.</p><p>Тони засмеялся, наклонившись и очень соблазнительно прошептав Питеру в ухо:</p><p>— Я знал, что что-то еще может вознести тебя на небеса.</p><p>— Тони! — хихикнул Питер, отпрыгивая от своего парня, заливаясь краской. — Мы в лаборатории твоего отца! — его смех утих, когда они начали блуждать по помещению. Это были слишком для его задротской души, а роботизированные очки и голограммы отвлекли его от всего остального.</p><p>— Ты прав, — Тони поднял руки в знак капитуляции. — Не хотелось бы здесь попасться.</p><p>— Точно, — Питер кивнул и нахмурил брови, рассматривая плату, которая, казалось, была забыта в куче всего на столе. — Ты уверен, что твой отец еще не скоро вернется?</p><p>— На 99%, — улыбнулся Тони, делая шаг вперед, чтобы положить руку на плечо Питера. — Но давай сосредоточимся, милый. Я обещаю, что покажу тебе тут все в следующий раз.</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласился Питер, положив плату на место и выходя из своего техно-зависимого транса, позволяя Тони провести себя к большому голографическому экрану в центре комнаты.</p><p>— К тому же ты приготовил что-то для нас у себя дома, — сказал Тони, начав направлять экран небольшими движениями пальца. — Мне просто надо найти одну вещь на этом компьютере, и мы можем идти… как еще раз твоя тетушка назвала это?</p><p>— Феерия и ужин на наши шесть месяцев, — Питер выделил каждое слово с помощью жестов, пропитанных сарказмом. — С блюдами <i>шеф-повара</i> Мэй, — пошутил Питер, изобразив голос своей тети. — Я не понимаю, почему она думает, что мы волнуемся о таких вещах.</p><p>— О? — Тони посмотрел на Питера, подняв одну бровь вверх и хитро улыбнувшись. — Но я приготовил тебе подарок, малыш.</p><p>— Ты не мог! — засмеялся Питер, игриво толкая Тони по плечу. — Ты сказал, что мы отметим годовщину. <i>Ты</i> так сказал, — он замолчал, моментально вздернув брови. — Погоди, ты ведь ничего мне не приготовил, так ведь?</p><p>— А что, если приготовил?</p><p>— Я точно впаду в панику из-за отсутствия подарка, — Питер изобразил ужас, подчеркивая свою шутку, и драматично стукнул себя ладонью по лбу, прежде чем сделать надутое выражение лица. — Ты и правда что-то приготовил?</p><p>— Может да, а может и нет, это ведь не для того, чтобы получить подарок в ответ, — Тони перестал что-то искать на панели управления, посмотрев на Питера соблазнительным взглядом. — Ты можешь просто позволить мне оттрахать своего парня-девственника, и мы назовем это подарком.</p><p>— Тони! Боже… — Питер покраснел, закрывая лицо руками и смеясь от разгорающегося внутри него смущения. — Л… ладно, во-первых, Мэй сказала, что девственность священа.</p><p>— И, как обычно, она права, — Тони тоже засмеялся, помотав головой и вернувшись к компьютеру. — Девственность <i>и правда</i> священа, а учитывая все то, что мы творили, девственником тебя не назовешь. Но это не отменяет того факта, что я хочу выебать тебя до бессознательного состояния.</p><p>Питер замер, его щеки стали ярко-красными от прямолинейных слов его парня, а его разум наполнился сценами их самой страстной близости. Все это время Тони использовал рот Питера — и использовал его, как хотел. Как-то раз Тони наивно задался вопросом, как его парню удавалось заглатывать так надолго, и мучил того в течение часа. У Питера до сих пор шли мурашки по всему телу, когда он вспоминал о том, как на заднем сиденье машины Тони он впервые узнал, что такое фроттаж. <i>Блять</i>, он мог так вспоминать до бесконечности, но его отвлекла рука его парня, мягко зарывающаяся в волосы.</p><p>— Я знаю, что мы просто шутим и все такое, но… ты бы… или, я имею в виду, ты хочешь этого?</p><p>И Питер мог догадаться по тому, как Тони поднял на него глаза, говоря нервно и медленно, что вопрос был серьезным. Поэтому на один миг ему показалось, что сейчас самое время сказать «да», но было ли это правильным временем пойти до конца? Тем не менее, он не любил эту фразу «правильное время» и ту невероятную важность, которую она несла в себе. Как будто секс был особой границей, которую он должен был осторожно пересечь. Это было странно, потому что, пусть для него этот вид секса был чем-то новым, но для него не было новым быть сексуальным или быть с Тони, иметь с ним близость. В его жизни есть и будут и более важные этапы, так почему его сердце так быстро стучало из-за того, что ему нужно было ответить?</p><p>— Хорошо, — наконец ответил Питер, подкрепив его улыбкой и кивком. — Как насчет сделать это на каникулах? Х…хорошо?</p><p>— Подожди, серьезно? — Тони оживился, а его лицо засияло. — То есть, никакого давления, малыш. Тебе не надо делать это, если ты не хочешь, но если ты хочешь… типа прям пиздец хочешь, а не эта вся херь типа <i>мой-парень-хочет-поэтому-и-я-тоже</i>, тогда конечно. Блять, да. На каникулах — блять, идеально. Это…</p><p>— Хорошо, только не перевозбуждайся так, — хихикнул Питер, прильнув к плечу Тони и вдыхая его запах, чтобы успокоиться. — Я тоже этого хочу, поэтому мне надо п… подготовится и все такое, но да… каникулы уже через два дня, так что у нас будет время в эти выходные… я не знаю… сосредоточимся на этом, или то есть… эм… <i>блять</i>, говорить об этом вот так очень странно.</p><p>Тони поцеловал Питера в макушку.</p><p>— Первое правило секса: не заниматься сексом, пока не можешь о нем говорить.</p><p>— Хорошо сказано, — Питер скрестил руки и улыбнулся. — Тебе это сказал Брюс или Пеппер?</p><p>— Вау, метко, — Тони помотал головой и улыбнулся в ответ. — Вообще-то это сказал Роуди. Его отец рассказал ему все о сексе, а он мне, — его улыбка исчезла. — То есть, мой старик все равно бы ничего бы мне не рассказал.<br/>
Выражение лица Питера стало серьезным.</p><p>— Важно ведь то, что ты все равно все узнал, так ведь? — он забрался рукой под кожанку Тони, вырисовывая успокаивающие круги на его спине. — Если тебе от это станет легче, до того, как я начал встречаться с тобой, Мэй без остановки говорила со мной о сексе. Каждое утро, когда я пытался нормально позавтракать, она говорила о презервативах, или смазке, или, <i>о боже</i>, «чистоте анального прохода», а я просто впадал в ступор, глядя на свои хлопья.</p><p>— Рад слышать, что тетушка выступала за то, чтобы смазать мой член.</p><p>— Боже, — Питер потряс головой, держась на бок от смеха. — Ты произнес «тетушка» и «смазать член» в одном предложении?<br/>
Тони засмеялся.</p><p>— Я просто… блять, стой, я нашел его, — Тони сосредоточился на экране, быстро осуществляя передачу с компьютера на свои телефон.<br/>
Питер наклонился вперед.</p><p>— <i>Что</i> ты конкретно нашел?</p><p>— Файл, который мне нужен для апгрейда Джарвиса.</p><p>— Подожди, зачем тебе нужен файл твоего отца, чтобы проапгейдить Джарвиса?</p><p>— Это скорее не апргейд, а ключ… ну, хотя и не ключ тоже, — пояснил Тони. — У моего отца есть сложное динамическое шифрование, защищающее файловую систему Stark Industries, у Джарвиса сейчас нет вычислительной мощности, чтобы взламывать шифрование, и для этого нужен этот ключ.</p><p>— О! — радостно перебил Питер. — И этот файл предоставит Джарвису доступ к ключу шифрования, который, теоретически, будет предоставлять тебе доступ каждый раз, даже когда будет меняться алгоритм шифрования.</p><p>— Блять, малыш, ты и правда знаешь, как завести меня, — Тони игриво закусил губу и подвигал бровями, глядя на Питера.</p><p>— Тони! — Питер покраснел и улыбнулся, закатив глаза — Соберись.</p><p>— Прости, не могу сдержаться, — засмеялся Тони, вернувшись к загружающемуся файлу. — Но ты почти прав. Этот файл и есть алгоритм шифрования, и если загрузить его в Джарвиса, то он не только сможет взламывать его, но и предугадывать его изменения.</p><p>— И ты всегда будешь иметь доступ к Stark Industries.</p><p>— Таков план.</p><p>— А вот от <i>этого</i> уже можно завестись.</p><p>Тони поднял бровь и повернулся к Питеру, кладя руки на бедра младшего.</p><p>— Из-за меня ты возбуждаешься, а твое сердце трепещет, милый?</p><p>— Может совсем чуть-чуть, — мягко произнес Питер, держась за руки Тони, когда тот усадил его на стол. — Что ты собираешься с этим делать?</p><p>— Лучше спроси, чего я <i>не</i> собираюсь делать? — игриво прошептал Тони и встал между ног Питера и, обхватив руками его стройное тело, прижался к нему грудью, сократив расстояние между их губами.</p><p>Всякий раз, когда они целовались, Питер вспоминал их первый поцелуй. Вспоминал, как сильно волновался, как робел и дрожал. Сидел в его комнате, а его лицо было в руках Тони, чувствовал горячую близость и теплое дыхание на своих губах. Их первый поцелуй был чувственным, медленным, полным эмоций. Он так отличался от поцелуя, в который они были вовлечены сейчас.</p><p>Поцелуй был неистовым, полным чувств, но и подпитываемым желанием. Их губы соприкасались друг с другом так, будто быть на расстоянии было мучительным, а руки исследовали каждый дюйм открытой кожи, жаждая проникнуть под нее. Питер стал целоваться увереннее, даже с языком. Зарываться пальцами в волосы Тони было обычным делом, а стонать в его рот — возможностью, которой младший постоянно пользовался. Несколько месяцев назад он приходил в ужас, издавая такие звуки, но сейчас наслаждался этим.</p><p>В последнее время он почти не волновался. Его заикание почти исчезло, и он редко капризничал. То столкновение с его обидчиками что-то изменило в Питере. В тот момент он был образцом мужественности, дерзости и бесстрашия…</p><p><i>Блять</i>. Из мыслей Питера вырвало наэлектризованное ощущение руки Тони на своем соске, которая давила его и сжимала, в то время как поцелуй становился все грубее. Тони прикусил нижнюю губу Питера, удовлетворенно застонав от выражения лица младшего.</p><p>Питер ахнул, опустив голову, чтобы скрыть бордовые щеки, и коснувшись кожаного рукава Тони, будто это могло спасти его от того, чтобы сойти с ума.</p><p>— Т… Тони, я… эм… я</p><p>— Что такое, малыш? — Тони хитро ухмыльнулся, коснувшись подбородка Питера и поднимая его голову обратно, чтобы их взгляды встретились. — Давай, скажи мне.</p><p>Все, что Питер мог сделать, это скулить, дрожать и тяжело дышать. Легкий головокружительный приступ удушья и простое прикосновение Тони заставили его возбудиться. Его руки, которые держались за Тони, дрожали, а взгляд жаждал большего. Поэтому Тони сильно сжал его кудри, прежде чем убрать руку с волос Питера.</p><p>— Я задал вопрос, милый.</p><p>— Т… Тони, я… я, эм… это… — Питер залился краской, все его волнение пропало, будто его никогда и не было. — В… все хорошо.</p><p>— Ну вот, — прошептал Тони, его губы озарила улыбка, когда он коснулся пальцами возбуждения Питера. — Все твое волнение и очарование лишь для меня.</p><p>Питер мог ответить лишь продолжительным «<i>Мххмх</i>» и притянуть к себе старшего для еще одного поцелуя. <i>Срань Господня</i>, какой же это был ахуенный поцелуй.</p><p>Настолько хороший, что предупреждение Джарвиса были лишь фоновым шумом, а щелчок дверной ручки был первый знаком того, что вернулся отец Тони. Этот звук заставил Тони сжаться, когда он отпрянул от Питера, быстро закрыв консоль голограммы, прежде чем напряженно посмотреть на дверь.</p><p>Говард вошел в комнату, одетый в широкие брюки и рубашку, застегнутую на все пуговицы и с подвернутыми рукавами, и галстук. Его лицо было скрыто в тени заходящего солнца. Его глаза были темными, темнее, чем виски в стакане, который он держал в левой руке.</p><p>— Так это твоя новая игрушка, Энтони? — он помотал головой. — Я уже говорил, что этот мне нравится.</p><p>— <i>Не смей</i> называть его так, — практически прорычал Тони, его голос стал грубее и глубже.</p><p>Питер впервые видел то, как Тони разговаривает с отцом. Это было шокирующе, действительно ошеломляло, достаточно, чтобы замолчать, а возбуждению пропасть.</p><p>Тони был в ярости, даже больше, чем обычно, а Говард просто насмехался над ним и принижал.</p><p>— Конечно, тебе больше нравится проводить время со своей шлюхой, чем в компании. Как предсказуемо, Энтони.</p><p>— Пошел нахуй, — сказал Тони сквозь сжатые зубы.</p><p>Стоя рядом с Тони, Питер видел, что его костяшки побелели от того, насколько крепко он сжал кулаки. Видел, что Тони закипает изнутри, словно котел, наполняясь яростью и злостью. Видел, что травля Говарда неизбежно заставила старшего взорваться.</p><p>Говард слышимо цокнул языком, в один глоток опустошая стакан с виски. И в один момент тишина комнаты, разбавляемая лишь их дыханием, неожиданно нарушилась. Говард бросил стакан на пол. Осколки разбитого стекла и напольной плитки заставили Питера напрячься. Неуравновешенное поведение Говарда разрушало любые сомнения Питера о нем, он выглядел угрожающе, будто хищник зубами разрывает свой ужин.</p><p>— Что ты, блять, только что сказал? — спросил Говард, его голос был низким и пугающим.</p><p>И Питер думал, что так все и будет. Он думал, Тони овладеет гнев, за то, что его отец так говорит о его парне, за то, что тот так себя ведет. Он думал, что Тони не будет это терпеть.</p><p>Он ошибался.</p><p>— Ничего, — Тони помотал головой и схватил Питера за запястье, излучая то чувство, которое Питеру было хорошо знакомо. Бесстрашный плохой парень боялся. Боялся настолько, что рука, которой он держал Питера, задрожала, боялся настолько, что направился к дверям, потянув за собой Питера. Тони <i>никогда не проигрывает драку</i> Старк боялся настолько, что выбрал бежать, и это пугало.</p><p>Не взглянув на отца, он бросился вперед. Они были почти там, почти сбежали. Тем не менее, за эти несколько секунд, за эти несколько вздохов, за эти несколько шагов Питер узнал, почему Говард Старк был таким опасным.</p><p>— Такой же трус, как и твоя мать.</p><p>Тони задрожал, его мышцы напряглись, а хватка вокруг запястья Питера усилилась.</p><p>— Не говори так о ней, — он говорил медленно, напугано, поведясь на провокации отца и уже попав в его ловушку.</p><p>— Как так? Так будто она не была пустой тратой места тут? — издевался Говард. — Все, что она сделала, — это родила бесполезного сына-уголовника и ушла, когда не смогла справиться с тем, чтобы воспитать тебя.</p><p>Это было все равно, что бросить гранату в костер.</p><p>— Она ушла из-за тебя! — взорвался Тони, крича громко настолько, чтобы нанести еще больший урон, чем разбившееся стекло.</p><p>
  <i>Удар!</i>
</p><p>Это было быстрее, чем Питер успел все осознать, но эхо от удара Говарда по щеке Тони оглушил его. Страх и злость пронеслись по его телу, словно молния в бутылке. Тем не менее, он мог лишь стоять и смотреть. Смотреть, как сильно трясся Тони он гнева, словно притупившийся нож. Смотреть, каким безжалостным был Говард, как наслаждался послушанием Тони. Непосредственно смотреть на то, какой ужасной была жизнь Тони дома.<br/>
Тишина разбавлялась лишь биением сердца, затем Тони схватил запястье Питера еще сильнее и утащил его из лаборатории. Он шел быстро, оставляя позади бездушный смех своего отца.</p><p>— Тони, — прошептал Питер, его пальцы начало покалывать, они немели от схватки Тони. — Тони, эм… — он боялся говорить, пока его вели к входной двери. — Тони, моя рука, ты… — он пытался справиться с силой Тони, но безрезультатно. Поэтому он усиленно остановился, когда они дошли до фойе, а из-за скорости движения Тони, они чуть не повалились вперед. — Тони!</p><p>— Что ты, блять, творишь?! — закричал Тони, схватив Питера за плечо и посмотрев на него таким же растерянным взглядом, каким смотрел на отца. — Нам нужно убираться отсюда!</p><p>Глаза Питера расширились, в груди вспыхнул страх, а потом гнев.</p><p>— Ты сделал мне больно! — Питер отскочил назад, отдернул руку и прошел мимо Тони, направляясь к машине.</p><p>— Я… <i>блять</i>, Питер, я не… — Тони растерянно запустил руки в свои волосы, идя за Питером к гаражу.</p><p>— Не надо, — перебил Питер, подняв ладонь</p><p>— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — закричал Тони, все еще злясь, когда садился в машину.</p><p>— Я пытался! — Питер закричал в ответ, хлопая дверью машины, когда сел внутрь, и уставился в окно, пытаясь не замечать напряжения и боли в запястье. — Можешь просто отвезти меня домой?</p><p>Тони резко выдохнул.</p><p>— Не делай так.</p><p>— Не делать что?</p><p>— Это…! — Тони остановился, глубоко вздохнул, наконец-то понизив тони. — Неважно.</p><p>— Класс, теперь это уже неважно, — промямлил Питер, скрещивая руки и обхватывая себя ими. Он буквально чувствовал пульсирующие и причиняющие боль эмоции у себя в горле, облокотился головой на окно и закусил губу изнутри, чтобы сдержать эти эмоции.</p><p>— Если ты не хочешь говорить, то мы и не поговорим.</p><p>— Я не сказал, что не хочу говорить, — Питер всхлипнул, <i>блять</i> — подумал он, когда одинокая слеза скатилась по его щеке. — Мне… мне просто не нравится, когда ты вымещаешь свою злость на мне.</p><p>— Я не вымещаю! — снова закричал Тони.<br/>
Голос Питера задрожал.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты до сих пор кричишь?</p><p>— Потому что…! — Тони сжал руль, на его лице смешались злость, страх и сожаление. — Потому что он говорит все это, только чтобы забраться ко мне в душу, и он сказал все эти ужасные вещи о тебе, игнорируя тот факт, что ты не просто, блять… — он замолчал, уронив голову на руль. — Я просто…</p><p>Тяжелый вздох Тони заставил сердце Питера сжаться, но звук грусти Тони уже нельзя было вынести.</p><p>— Ты просто…?</p><p>— Ничего.</p><p>— Нет, Тонс. Не поступай так. Поговори со мной. Я…</p><p>— Забудь, Питер, — Тони завел машину, заканчивая разговор, будто Питер наступил ему на ногу.</p><p>Потом они не говорили. После этого они ехали в тишине. В неловкой и оглушающей тишине, разбавляемой звуками двигателя и проносящегося мира за окном, но от этого тишина оглушала не меньше. Раздражение, исходившее от старшего, было знакомо, но на этот раз пение под рок-н-ролл не поможет. Нет, теперь все было по-другому. Питер не мог не чувствовать напряжения и, несмотря на все усилия, не мог остановить свою дрожь.</p><p>Когда они подъехали к дому, воздух в машине был очень душным и сильно контрастировал с вечерним бризом. Питер пытался улыбнуться, придерживая дверь машины, когда сказал:</p><p>— Ты идешь на ужин?</p><p>— Нет, — Тони ответил кратко, сжав губы в тонкую линию и уставившись на лобовое стекло. — Увидимся завтра в школе.</p><p>Питер открыл рот, но так и ничего не смог сказать. Поэтому Питер закрыл и рот, и дверь машины, смотря, как машина Тони уезжает. Он стоял там еще какое-то время, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы сдержать слезы, но вскоре шум дождя заставил его зайти внутрь.</p><p>Квартира была наполнена запахом пиццы и звуками вечерних новостей. Было тепло и светло, конфетти свисали от входной двери до обеденного стола. Заходя внутрь, можно было увидеть плакат, напечатанный на нескольких листах бумаги для принтера, на котором было написано «Счастливой полугодовщины». Последняя буква была немного смазанной, так как для нее уже не оставалось места.</p><p>И Питер не знал, сможет ли его сердце все это выдержать.</p><p>— Эй, мальчики, я заказала пиццу! Вы не поверите, как я сегодня сражалась с принтером! Это было… — Мэй вышла из-за угла и, увидев лицо Питера, замолчала. — Питер, что случилось?</p><p>— Ничего, — Питер помотал головой. — Все такое красивое, спасибо, тетя Мэй, — он улыбнулся, но и сам не мог не замечать влажность на его щеках. Он просто обвинил в этом дождь.</p><p>— Как насчет пиццы? — Мэй слабо улыбнулась, собираясь снять плакат. — Мы можем поесть и посмотреть фильмы вместе. Как насчет этого?</p><p>— Нет, я… я устал и у меня… эм, еще есть домашка, — Питер всхлипнул, неосознанно вытерев рукавом свою печаль. — Так что я просто пойду в свою комнату. Спокойно ночи, Мэй.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>— Ладно, я просто скажу это, — ЭмДжей помотала головой, запихнув свои книги в шкафчик и уставившись на лицо ее друга. — Выглядишь хуево.<p>И Питер, чьи глаза опухли, плечи были опущены, а форма общения ограничивалась лишь обреченными вздохами, посмотрел на ЭмДжей уставшими глазами.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— Что случилось, чувак? — спросил Нед, захлопывая свой шкафчик и успокаивающе положив руку на плечо Питера.</p><p>— Много чего, — Питер уперся лбом в дверь шкафчика. — Много чего случилось.</p><p>— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — предложила ЭмДжей, ее глаза были дружелюбными.</p><p>— Вот вообще нет.</p><p>— Так-так, что это тут у нас? — это был голос Наташи, которая будто ногтями впилась в собранность Питера. — Чего такой грустный? Твой двинутый пес убежал? — она засмеялась. — К какому-нибудь другому милому мальчику? Или как там Локи сказал? Игрушке, так?</p><p>— Нат, остановись, — Клинт схватил ее за руку, оттаскивая от компании Питера.</p><p>— Нет, — возразила Наташа, освобождая руку, ухмылка появилась на ее губах, будто она была неуязвимой. — Я не видела сегодня Тони с тобой. Он устал от своей сучки?</p><p>— Нат, блять, успокойся, — говорил Клинт себе под нос, еще раз пытаясь увести ее. — Она не имела это в виду, ребят. Простите нас. Пошли, Нат!</p><p>— Простите? Мне не за что, блять, извиняться, — издевалась Наташа. — Похоже, он будет один весь день, может написать Локи, посмотрим, что он думает об этом.</p><p>— Ты закончила? — прервала ее ЭмДжей, смотря на двух обидчиков, скрестив руки.</p><p>— Я не с тобой говорю, — огрызнулась Наташа, переводя взгляд на ЭмДжей. — Я сейчас говорю с твоим блядским дружком.</p><p>Питер медленно вздохнул, успокаивая волнение, уже сидящее где-то в его разуме.</p><p>— Напиши ему, — подлил он масла в огонь, открывая свой лоб от шкафчика и поворачиваясь к Наташе со скучающим выражением лица. — Давай. Я позволяю тебе. Давай и посмотри, что будет.</p><p>И Наташа со всем ее наглым сарказмом была поражены быстрой реакции Питера.</p><p>— Неважно, ты не стоишь моего времени.</p><p>— <i>Неважно, ты не стоишь моего времени</i>, — насмешливо сказал Питера, несмотря на учащенное сердцебиение и силу хватки ткани внутри его карманов. — Это ты не стоишь моего времени, рыжая.</p><p>— Чувак, — Нед сдержал смех, но у ЭмДжей не обладала таким контролем. Ее смех привлек внимание других школьников в коридоре, включая парня, которого Питер ни разу не видел раньше. Он был высоким и немного подкаченным, одетый в джинсовую куртку, и уставился на Питера с уверенностью, которая немного напоминала уверенность Тони. Это было странно, словно смотреть на более улыбчивую и жизнерадостную версию Тони. В любом случае, почему это парень так пялился на него? У Питера не было сил отвечать на этот вопрос, кроме того, он должен был сосредоточиться на том, чтобы снова не быть избитым.</p><p>— Нат, блять, прекращай, пошли, — на этот раз Клинт не дал ей времени на раздумье и, схватив ее за руку, утащил ее отсюда.</p><p>— Пошел нахуй, сучара. Старк не сможет защищать тебя вечно! — это были последние слова Наташи, которые она добавила, показав средний палец, а после исчезла за поворотом.</p><p>Питер облегченно вздохнул, положив руку на сердце, будто только что чуть не умер.</p><p>— Кажется, я сейчас откинусь.</p><p>— Не надо, — Нед засмеялся. — Это было просто ахуенно, чувак. Прям в стиле Тони Старка.</p><p>— Думаю, это будет в его стиле, если ты опрокинешь подносы с едой, — пошутила ЭмДжей. — Отсосал Тони Старку в обмен за защиту однажды, и вся школа стала твоей сучкой.</p><p>— Мы оба знаем, что он сосал член Старка чаще, чем один раз, — Нед ухмыльнулся, хлопая ЭмДжей по руке.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, хватит, — Питер закатил глаза и направился в столовую. — Пошлите есть.</p><p>ЭмДжей рассмеялась и догнала Питера.</p><p>— В любом случае, <i>где</i> Тони?</p><p>— Да, перед обедом он обычно у твоего шкафчика, — добавил Нед.</p><p>— Как я и сказал, — Питер вздохнул. — <i>Много</i> чего произошло.</p><p>— О, ладно, справедливо, — ЭмДжей пожала плечами, когда они вошли в столовую. — Больше никаких вопросов.</p><p>— Подожди, у меня есть вопрос, — вмешался Нед, встав в очередь за Питером. — Какие у нас, блять, планы на каникулы? — спросил он с нетерпеливым взглядом. — Потому что, не хочу снова поднимать эту тему, но мы, должно быть, единственные старшеклассники без планов на весенние каникулы.</p><p>— О нет, только не это, — ЭмДжей притворно удивилась, ни ее скучающий взгляд, ни монотонный голос, ни закатывание глаз не смогли умерить энтузиазм Неда.</p><p>— Точно, ЭмДжей! Питер, у твоих крутых друзей есть планы?</p><p>— У крутых друзей? — Питер прищурился, схватив поднос и двигаясь в очереди, не слишком впечатленный едой в старшей школе, но он был слишком измученным, чтобы жаловаться.</p><p>ЭмДжей фыркнула:</p><p>— Он имеет в виду больше мускулистое трио.</p><p>Что ж, Питер даже улыбнулся на это.</p><p>— Ты имеешь в виду Стива, Сэма и Баки?</p><p>— ЭмДжей, это кодовое название только для личных разговоров, — пошутил Нед. — Но, да, они уже рассказали тебе о каких-то планах?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Питер пожал плечами, когда они вышли из очереди, осматривая столовую, чтобы найти стол Стива и остановил взгляд на машущем Баки. — Пошлите спросим.</p><p>— Что? — брови Неда рванули вверх. — Ты поведешь нас сесть со Стивом Роджерсом?</p><p>— Думаю, да, — Питер слабо ухмыльнулся. — Я же должен представить своих клевых друзей своим новым друзьям, правильно?<br/>
Нед драматично ахнул.</p><p>— Когда мой лучший друг стал таким сердобольным?</p><p>— Он всегда был таким сердобольным, — посмеялась ЭмДжей, идя за Питером ко столу.</p><p>— Эй, Питер, — Баки улыбнулся, жестом показывая на свободные стулья. — А вы ЭмДжей и Нед, да?</p><p>— Да, — сказала ЭмДжей, сев. — Приятно наконец познакомится с вами, ребята.</p><p>— Взаимно, — сказал Баки, прежде чем скептически посмотреть на Питера. — Эй, Пит, где Тони?</p><p>— Не уверен, — Питер сжал челюсть, кусая себя за губу, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу эмоции и готовясь к оправданиям. — он скорее всего прогулял сегодня. Ничего необычного. — он отмахнулся от новой волны грусти, заменяя ее чересчур восторженной и несомненно натянутой улыбкой. — В любом случае мы говорили о планах на весенние каникулы, правильно, Нед?</p><p>— Да, — сказал Нед, замерев на несколько мгновений, прежде чем покачать головой. — Да! — он положил руки на стол, привлекая всеобщее внимание, как всегда, прикрывая спину Питера. — Весенние каникулы уже на следующей неделе. Какие у вас планы?</p><p>— Ну, мы с друзьями обычно ездим в пляжный дом моей семьи, — ответил Стив.</p><p>— Насколько он большой? — спросила ЭмДжей.</p><p>— О, этот дом огромный, — уверил ее Баки. — Если люди буду спать по двое на кровати, то туда может вместиться двенадцать человек.</p><p>— Хотите поехать с нами? — предложил Стив. — Мы устроим вечеринку. Тони тоже может позвать своих друзей. Как тебе такое, Пит?</p><p>Питер отвлекся, лениво тыкая в еду на своем подносе и уставившись в толпу школьников. В его голове мелькали вчерашние события, и он молча мечтал, чтобы этого никогда не происходило. Интересно, где Тони? Где он был все утро? Он часто пропускал занятия, но не обед. Это было единственное время в школе, когда они были вместе. Что произошло?</p><p>— Питер! — ЭмДжей вырвала его из мыслей. — Ты с нами?</p><p>— О… о, что? Простите, эм, о чем вы…?</p><p>— Весенние каникулы в пляжном доме Стива вместе с нами и друзьями Тони? — подытожила ЭмДжей. — Как тебе?</p><p>— Да, вполне, — Питер кивнул. — Мне нравится.</p><p>— Отлично, тогда я спрошу родителей про дом и дам вам знать, ребят, что они сказали в пятницу.</p><p>— Спасибо, Стив, — взволнованно сказал Нед.</p><p>Так начался разговор. Они говорили о том, какую еду привезти, какой алкоголь, в какие игры они будут играть. Его друзья что-то обсуждали, но Питер почти их не слышал. Он был в своих собственных мыслях и не понял, кто сел за их стол.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>Питер поднял голову, удивленный тому, что этот голос принадлежал тому парню из коридора, который сел на стул рядом.</p><p>— Эм… привет?</p><p>— Как тебя зовут, пацан?</p><p>— Ну уж точно не <i>пацан</i>, — Питер поднял бровь. — А кто спрашивает?</p><p>Парень засмеялся.</p><p>— Мне зовут Квентин, Квентин Бек, я видел тебя в коридоре, когда отшил ту девчонку, и я знал, что мне надо представиться.</p><p>— Стой. Ту девчонку? — перебила его ЭмДжей, выглядя так же озадачено, как и все другие за столом. — Ты не знаешь, кто такая Наташа Романофф? Кто ты?</p><p>— О, я новенький здесь. Только перевелся вчера. Приятно познакомиться с вами, ребят, — Квентин был вежливым, посмотрел на всех за столом перед тем, как сфокусировать свой взгляд на Питере. — А особенно с тобой, пацан?</p><p>— Питер, — он представился, чувствуя волнение из-за внимания незнакомого человека.<br/>
— Тебе идет, — Квентин широко улыбнулся. — Твоя футболка тоже очень смешная.</p><p>Питер поднял бровь, не уверенный в том, какую футболку он надел сегодня, поэтому пришлось посмотреть вниз. Под его не застегнутой рубашкой была футболка с надписью: «<i>Если вы верите в телекинез, то поднимите руку</i>». Классика.</p><p>— Спасибо. Вообще-то, это моя любимая.</p><p>Квентин легко усмехнулся, глядя на Питера с восхищением.</p><p>— Неожиданно это и моя любимая.</p><p>— Э… эм… ты тоже хорошо выглядишь, — Питер неуклюже ответил на комплимент. — То есть, твоя куртка очень клевая.</p><p>— Ты очень клевый, — коротко сказал Квентин в ответ, ухмыльнувшись.</p><p>— Л… ладно, — громко перебил Нед, сводя его руки вместе. — Давайте вернемся к каникулам.</p><p>— Согласна, — кивнула ЭмДжей, уставившись на Питера пристальным <i>что-ты-блять-такое-творишь</i> взглядом. — Питер, думаешь, твой <i>парень</i> не будет против вести машину?</p><p>— Парень, хах? — ухмыльнулся Квентин, не сводя глаз с Питера ни на секунду. — Приятно знать, что мы из одной команды, Питер.</p><p>Эта фраза заставила Сэма и Баки залиться смехом.</p><p>— Стив, тебе стоит записать это, — пошутил Баки, улыбаясь Стиву, который тоже смеялся.</p><p>— И тебе следует быть осторожным, новичок, — предупредил его Сэм, указывая на двери столовой. — Тони прямо сейчас идет сюда.</p><p>Питер удивился, увидев, что Тони направляется к ним. Присутствие плохого парня заставило все столовую замереть, а отмереть лишь только, когда он дошел до стола Питера.</p><p>— Двигайся, — сказал Тони Квентину.</p><p>— Эм… нет, — фыркнул Квентин, не особо беспокоясь. — Не будь уебком. Просто сядь на другой стул. Я разговариваю с Питером.</p><p>Все, даже Питер, были поражены слепой уверенность Квентина. Тони, однако, сразу же вышел из себя.</p><p>— Уебок? — плюнул Тони и схватил Квентина за ворот куртки, оттаскивая его со стула. — Это, блять, был не вопрос.</p><p>— Т…Тони! Стой! — Питер вскочил, скидывая руку Тони с джинсы. — Он не это имел в виду.</p><p>— Что? — Тони недоверчиво посмотрел на Питера. — Кто этот, блять, парень тебе? — он шагнул вперед, заставив Квентина отойти назад. Вся толпа столовой собралась, восхищенная действиями пресловутого плохого парня и тем, кто же стал его очередной целью — очень запуганный Квентин Бек. Второй толчок заставил людей шептаться, а третий — достать телефоны с готовностью распространить видео с дракой по всей школе.</p><p>— Тони, <i>хватит</i>! — твердо сказал Питер, его голос был тихим, но серьезным, привлекая все внимание Тони. — В коридор. — скомандовал он перед тем, как направится к выходу.</p><p>Тони цокнул языком, но все же пошел за ним, засунув руки в карманы и злобно стрельнув глазами. В коридоре Питер остановился, скрестил руки и выглядел очень разочарованным.</p><p>— Что с тобой происходит?</p><p>— Что это, блять, такое было? — вспыхнул Тони.</p><p>— Ниче… стой, нет, я… я задал вопрос, — уточнил Питер. — Почему ты такой агрессивный?</p><p>— Ты знаешь почему.</p><p>— Вообще-то, нет. Я не знаю, — отметил Питер. — Ты сказал мне забыть о этом, помнишь?</p><p>— Не из-за этого… блять, я не это имел в виду, — Тони растерянно выдохнул.</p><p>— Тогда что ты <i>имел</i> в виду, Тони? Потому что то, что ты пропустил ужин, уже сказало обо всем, — Питер чувствовал, как щиплет в глаза. — Я был растерян, и мне было так <i>больно</i>, я искал тебя сегодня весь день, и ты пришел, но даже не ради меня. Ты просто пришел, чтобы устроить драку, так ведь?</p><p>— Нет, Питер, это… — Тони шагнул вперед, взяв руку Питера. — Я <i>здесь</i> ради тебя. Я пришел в это блядское место ради тебя, — он качнул головой. — Я не хотел драться… Почему ты так подумал?</p><p>Без предупреждения двери столовой распахнулись, и к ним вышел Квентин.</p><p>— О, простите, я помешал?</p><p>— Да! — закричал Тони, на что Питер возмутился. — Нет.</p><p>Питер вырвал руку из руки Тони.</p><p>— Ты хотел что-то, Квентин?</p><p>— О, эм, Я просто хотел извиниться за то, что сказал там, — Квентин, казалось, сожалел, глядя на Тони раскаянно. — Я не понял, что ты парень Питера. Прости, мужик.</p><p>После извинения Тони просто молчал.</p><p>— Тони, он <i>извинился</i>, — акцентировал Питер.</p><p>— И что?</p><p>— Ты просто невероятен, — прошептал Питер, помотав головой и направившись к дверям столовой. — Я не хочу больше с тобой говорить. Прогуляй оставшуюся часть дня, мне все равно.</p><p>Так Тони и поступил.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Когда Питер сказал Тони прогулять оставшийся день, он не думал, что тот действительно так и сделает. Он был убежден, что, несмотря на напряжение, его парень будет следовать обычному расписанию. В обычный день Тони должен был быть здесь через несколько минут у парадного входа, что отвести его домой. Поэтому Питер стоял снаружи школы, с надеждой ожидая, когда его парень заберет его. Вот только время шло, школа пустела, и Питер понял, что Тони не приедет.</p><p>Выбора не оставалось, и Питер направился домой пешком, прямо как делал это очень долгое время назад, проходя три мили, когда была хорошая погода или он опаздывал на автобус. В конце концов, то, что парень отвозит тебя домой каждый день, может сделать тебя ленивым. В этом же нет ничего такого страшного: встать на асфальт и передвигать ногами, вдыхая свежий воздух. Нет, страшное началось через два квартала, когда небо решило, что сейчас самое время для дождя, и не просто дождя, нет, это был <i>промокнет-весь-рюкзак, пошел-нахуй-Паркер</i> дождь.</p><p>Питер был готов закричать, его разочарование росло, когда он побежал под козырек магазина, чтобы укрыться. Стоя на углу улицы, он закрыл лицо ладонями, убедившись, что вселенная ненавидела его. У него не было зонтика, у него не было никого, чтобы забрать его, и никакой оптимизм не поможет ему после часовой прогулки под дождем, это сломает его.</p><p>
  <i>Бип!</i>
</p><p>Машина была похожа на машину Тони, и по телу Питера уже пробежалась волна счастья, но, когда он поднял голову, счастье растворилось. Это был не Старк, не ЭмДжей, и не Стив. Простой седан, который Питер проигнорировал бы, но потом опустились стекла.</p><p>— Так-так, это же игрушка Тони Старка, — это был Локи, который припарковался около бордюра и вышел из машины прямо под дождь, сверкая мстительным взглядом. — Где же Старк?</p><p><i>Проклятье</i>. Питер напрягся.</p><p>— Отъебись, Локи. Тони скоро будет, — ложь прямо в лицо, лишь он хотел, чтобы это было правдой, лишь он надеялся, чтобы это было правдой.</p><p>— Правда? — Локи довольно усмехнулся, все приближаясь к Питеру. — Видишь ли, я получился сегодня от Наташи весьма интересное сообщение, — он щелкнул костяшками. — Что ты сказал мне в ту ночь? <i>Еще раз тронешь меня, и я скажу ему сломать вторую</i>? — повторил он, стоя в нескольких дюймах от Питера. — Сейчас же это произошло бы, будь здесь Старк, правда ведь?</p><p><i>Да, вселенная точно ненавидит меня</i>. Так подумал Питер, резко выдохнув, когда сожаление охватило его, а сам он уперся в каменную стену. То, что могло помочь ему прямо сейчас, лежало на поверхности: страх.</p><p>— Не подходи ко мне! Т… Тони узнает об этом! Он узнает, он…</p><p>— Вот это, тот Паркер, которого я знаю, — Локи ухмыльнулся, хватая Питера за воротник. — Пугливая сучка однажды — пугливая сучка <i>навсегда</i>, — он злобно засмеялся, когда одним кулаком держал Питера у стены, а другим собирался нанести удар.</p><p>Питер закрыл глаза, расслабил челюсть и приготовился к неизбежному, его нутро подсказывало, что Тони не спасет его. Хотелось заплакать.</p><p>— Эй! Отвали от него!</p><p>Идеально своевременные слова, которые остановили Локи и наполнили Питера благодарным облегчением. Это был Квентин, который вышел из дорогой спортивный машины с тонированными окнами и без колебаний направился к ним. Сжав кулаки и приготовившись защищаться, он быстро встал между ними, оттолкнув Локи на несколько шагов назад.</p><p>Серьезный взгляд Квентина мог пронзить, особенно, сочетаясь с уверенной улыбкой и тем, как он был готов драться, словно тренированный боец. Или с тем, как он стянул джинсовую куртку и накинул ее на Питера, словно чтобы защитить что-то важное. Или с тем, как он уверенно говорил, что с Питером все будет в порядке, <i>подержи это для меня, пацан. Я займусь этим.</i></p><p>И Питер бы солгал, сказав, что это не напомнило ему о Тони.</p><p>Однако то, что произошло потом, не было в стиле пресловутого плохого парня. Квентин не был жестоким. Хотя Питер ценил то, что за него заступились, Квентин дрался скучно. Кажется, он не наслаждался дракой, фактически, нанося удары лишь как ответ на удары Локи. Он был явно натренирован, но, вместо проявления жестокости, он пытался закончить бой как можно быстрее и без крови. В конце концов, Локи остановился. Не потому, что был ошеломлен или ранен, а потому, что Квентин был решительнее.</p><p>Как и Наташа перед тем, как уйти, Локи предупредил Питера.</p><p>— Рано или поздно у тебя больше не будет мудаков для защиты, Паркер. Мы оба знаем, что напуганная маленькая сучка, как ты, не сможет защитить себя.<br/>
Квентин выдохнул, встряхнулся после драки и был полностью промокшим, но, несмотря на это, широко улыбался.</p><p>— Эй, Питер, тебя подвезти?</p><p>Может после всего вселенная не ненавидела его.</p><p>— Д… да! — Питер, не теряя времени, бросился к машине Квентина и сел за ним внутрь. — Ты просто мой спаситель, Квентин, — сказал Питер, снимая сначала мокрую джинсовую куртку, а потом и толстовку.</p><p>— Бек.</p><p>— М?</p><p>— Мои хорошие друзья зовут меня Бек, — Квентин улыбнулся, убирая с лица намокшие волосы со лба.</p><p>— О, — Питер кивнул. — Тогда, Бек. — он вздохнул, откидываясь на сиденье, благодаря, что существует обогрев машины. — Спасибо за то, что выручил.</p><p>— Не надо благодарить меня. Я просто рад, что оказался там в нужное время, — Квентин указал на запястье Питера. — Пока он не успел сделать что-то еще.</p><p>Питер вздрогнул, пряча синяк на запястье, будто его застукали за чем-то нехорошим, — Это… эм, да, я тоже рад.</p><p>Квентин нахмурил брови.</p><p>— Так кто это был? И та девчонка Наташа?</p><p>— Это был Локи, — вздохнул Питер. — Они мои… <i>враги</i>, думаю?</p><p>— Враги? — Квентин легко усмехнулся. — Очень интересно. И что они натворили?</p><p>— Это сложно.</p><p>— Я попробую понять.</p><p>— Нет, не люблю углубляться в это, — Питер помотал головой. — Я попал в беду, а Тони помог мне. Давай на это закончим.</p><p>— Тони помог тебе, хах? — очень раздраженно повторил Квентин. — А где он был сейчас?</p><p>— Просто сегодня он был занят, — оправдывался Питер. Опять.</p><p>— Слишком занят, чтобы защитить своего парня? — возмутился Квентин. — Если бы ты был моим парнем, я бы защищал бы тебя в любое время. Не важно что, даже если бы мы поругались в школе из-за какой-то мелочи.</p><p>Из-за слов Квентина глаза Питера расширились.</p><p>— Мы не ссорились. Мы просто…</p><p>— Я не слепой, Питер, — перебил его Квентин. — Я слышал, как вы оба ссорились в коридоре. Тони, кажется, легко вывести из себя, а ты этого не заслуживаешь.</p><p>Питер скрестил руки, уставившись в окно.</p><p>— А откуда ты знаешь, чего я заслуживаю?</p><p>— Я не знаю, но знаю, что ты не заслуживаешь парня, который оставляет тебя под дождем, — Квентин вздохнул. — Слушай, я понимаю, что ты расстроен, поэтому просто высаживаю тебя, но все-таки подумай над тем, что я сказал, хорошо?</p><p>Питер взглянул на Квентина, чьи глаза были настолько искренними, что тот почувствовал вину за то, что вспылил.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул он, расслабляя руки и чувствуя стыд. — Эм… что ж, у тебя… клевая машина.</p><p>— Спасибо. Это родителей, — Квентин робко усмехнулся. — Я все никак не мог найти остановку автобуса этим утром и пропустил автобус, поэтому взял машину у родителей.</p><p>— И не спросил у них? — Питер поднял бровь.</p><p>— И не спросил у них, — медленно повторил Квентин, ухмыляясь. — Я тоже по-крупному попадусь, поэтому давай наслаждаться, пока возможно, — он нажал на кнопку справа от коробки передач. — Подогрев сиденья, — сказал он, нажав другую кнопку, включив музыку и заполняя машину негромким звуком рок музыки. — Стереозвук и… — еще одна кнопка. — Автопилот. Забивай свой адрес и поехали.</p><p>— Вау, я в первый раз в такой машине, — заметил Питер, вводя свой адрес на сенсорном экране. — Все. Сработало?</p><p>— Идеально, — кивнул Квентин, начав движение, и машина сдвинулась с обочины. — А сейчас откидывайся, расслабься и наслаждайся подогревом своего зада. Мы будем на месте через несколько минут.</p><p>Питер почти засмеялся, почти, но вместо этого решил последовать совету. Он расслабился, впитывая тепло и мирно слушая радио, чьи звуки смешивались с дождем. Но потом заиграл трек AC/DC.</p><p>— Мы можем этот пропустить?</p><p>— Не в настроении для «Shoot to Thrill»? — спросил Квентин, проматывая песню.</p><p>Питер помотал головой, облокотившись на сиденье.</p><p>— Не совсем… дело в другом.</p><p>— Это <i>другое</i> носит кожанку и имеет поразительно сильную хватку?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Питер. — Кстати, прости за то, что он сделал.</p><p>— Без проблем, — помотал головой Квентин. — Давай не будем о нем. Я хочу узнать побольше о пацане, Питере Паркере.</p><p>— Я не пацан, — беззаботно возмутился Питер. — У нас разница в возрасте всего год.</p><p>— Я знаю, но ты так на это реагируешь, — Квентин ухмыльнулся. — Не могу удержаться.</p><p>Питер вздохнул, но улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ладно, что ты хочешь знать?</p><p>Квентин просиял.</p><p>— У тебя есть хобби?</p><p>— Думаю, комиксы, — ответил Питер. — Дома у меня есть целая коллекция.</p><p>— Могу я подняться и посмотреть? — ахнул Квентин.</p><p>— Конечно, думаю.</p><p>Они подъехали к дому Питера и, поднявшись в его квартиру, говорили о комиксах, а потом пару часов поиграли в видеоигры. Затем сделали домашнюю работу и разграбили холодильник. Болтовня о схожих интересах превратилась в одалживание комиксов, которое, в свою очередь, вылилось в «<i>эй, Бек, хочешь поехать с нами на отдых в каникулы</i>?». Каким-то образом ужасный день Питера стал не таким уж ужасным.</p><p>— Спасибо, что провел со мной день, Бек, — Питер кротко улыбнулся, облокотившись о дверной косяк.</p><p>Квентин ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— И тебе спасибо за комикс. Обещаю, что верну его в целости и сохранности и с тем жирным пятном на одной из страниц.</p><p>Питер засмеялся, по-настоящему засмеялся.</p><p>— Отлично.</p><p>— Вау, — Квентин улыбнулся, коснувшись рукой подбородка Питера. — Твой смех очень милый, Питер.</p><p>— Ч… что? — Питер покраснел (<i>покраснел? какого хуя?</i>), отстранился, пытаясь отшутиться. — Мой смех вообще-то очень мужественный.</p><p>— Как скажешь, пацан, — Квентин в последний раз улыбнулся перед тем, как выйти из квартиры. — Увидимся завтра!</p><p>— Увидимся! — закрыв входную дверь, Питер усмехнулся и не смог отрицать, что улыбается прямо сейчас, что компания Квентина подбодрила его.<br/>
Как только Питер направился в свою комнату, дверь снова открылась. Это была Мэй.</p><p>— Эй, Питер, что это за парень был в коридоре?</p><p>— Его зовут Квентин, — ответил Питер. — Он подвез меня домой.</p><p>— И был здесь все это время? — Мэй взглянула на часы. — Уже за семь. А как же Тони?</p><p>Питер вздохнул, поток негативных эмоций вновь захлестнул его, как только он услышал имя своего парня.</p><p>— <i>А как же Тони</i>? — промямлил он, уйдя в свою комнату, словно капризный подросток, коим он и являлся.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Следующее утро было таким же трудным, как и предыдущее, но сегодня хотя бы было солнечно. Питер добрался до школы на автобусе, радуясь, что поездка была более или менее спокойной, хотя слухи уже распространялись. Согласно безумному сообщению от Неда утром, вся школа уже обсуждала его отношения. Главный вопрос: <i>Тони и Питер расстаются</i>? И было больно не знать, были ли это сплетни оправданы? В конце концов, они сильно поругались и были сильно напряжены.<p>Питер вздохнул, выйдя из автобуса, готовясь к еще одному грустному дню, но голос, позвавший его, заставил грудь сжаться.</p><p>— Питер! — это был Тони, облокотившийся на машину на парковке, он курил и жестом приглашал Питера подойти. Сегодня он не выглядел таким злым, не таким задумчивым. Питер обрадовался, но не хотел показывать этого. Он все еще был расстроен. Все еще был растерян. Ему все еще было больно, но ничто из этого не помешало ему направиться к парковке.</p><p>— Что? — спросил он, скрестив руки и опустив взгляд на тротуар.</p><p>— Я хочу поговорить, — сказал Тони, выбрасывая сигарету. — Можно?</p><p>— Ты продинамил меня вчера, — прошептал Питер, не понимая, почему его руки затряслись в карманах. — Был дождь, и мне пришлось идти домой…</p><p>— <i>Ты</i> сказал мне пропустить остаток дня, — перебил его Тони. — Почему ты не поехал на автобусе?</p><p>— Потому что не подумал, что ты послушаешь меня, — Питер вздохнул и тряхнул головой. — Я ждал тебя.</p><p>— Как я мог знать об этом? — Тони растерянно выдохнул, запуская руку в свои волосы.</p><p>Питер прикусил губу изнутри и повернулся на пятках.</p><p>— Если я обременяю тебя, но мы просто можем…</p><p>— Стой, нет! — вскрикнул Тони, хватая Питера за запястье.</p><p>То самое больное запястье. Питер вздрогнул от прикосновения, резко выдохнув сквозь зубы, когда его пронзила тупая боль.</p><p>— О… отпусти!</p><p>— Питер, — голос Тони дрожал, был пугающим и взволнованным. Он снова потянулся, на этот раз пытаясь быть аккуратнее, но Питер просто отдернул руку.</p><p>— Не трогай меня!</p><p>Тони замолчал, медленно отводя руку и кладя ее в карман.</p><p>— Хорошо, но, пожалуйста, малыш, просто поговори со мной, я не хотел…</p><p>— Нет, — Питер помотал головой, направившись в сторону здания.</p><p>Тони пошел за ним, держа руки при себе, и был безжалостным в своих мольбах.</p><p>— Пожалуйста. Прости. Не злись, малыш, просто постой и поговори со мной.</p><p>— Не называй меня так, — вспыхнул Питер, раздражаясь от каждого слова.<br/>
Тони побежал вперед, шагая рядом с Питером, чтобы тот замедлился.<br/>
— Ладно. <i>Ладно</i>, но я правда просто хочу поговорить. Хочу все исправить, я…</p><p>— Я сказал, нет, — повторил Питер, обойдя Тони и даже не взглянув на него. — Скоро прозвенит звонок. Мне надо в класс.</p><p>— Питер, — Тони снова потянулся к нему, отчаянно хватая руку.</p><p>— Я сказал тебе не трогать меня!</p><p>— Я не знаю, что еще мне сделать…!</p><p>— Какие-то проблемы? — неожиданно появился Квентин, бесстрашно упираясь одной рукой в грудь Тони, а другой загораживая Питера. Его плечи были напряжены, а тело готово к драке, более тяжелой, чем в прошлый раз.</p><p>Тони нахмурился, его глаза стали темными, угрожающе поблескивая.</p><p>— Убери руку, или я сломаю ее.</p><p>— Он сказал тебе, не трогать его, — заступился Квентин, не обращая внимания на предупреждение, и еще сильнее ткнул Тони в грудь.</p><p>И Питер, поглощенный страхом, наблюдал, как Тони схватил кисть Квентина, словно пытался ее сломать.</p><p>— Тони, не надо! — закричал он громко, как никогда, и Тони послушал, без вопросов отпустив Квентина.</p><p>Но Квентин усмехнулся, сложив два и два.</p><p>— Так это ты сделал это с запястьем Питера? — он усмехнулся, повысив тон. — И это ты бросил его по дождем, а его чуть не избили?</p><p>— Что? — возмутился Тони. — О чем он, блять, говорит, Питер?</p><p>Питер в панике затряс головой.</p><p>— Квентин, стой, ты не должен…</p><p>— Нет, он должен знать, ведь из-за него из тебя почти выбили все дерьмо тот парень Локи, — настоял Квентин. — Я рад, что был там, чтобы увезти тебя домой.</p><p>— Он отвез тебя домой? — голос Тони притупился, стал ниже, а Питер пытался подобрать слова.</p><p>— Да, отвез, — похвастался Квентин. — Я был там, чтобы защитить его, чтобы провести с ним время, чтобы он перестал грустить из-за <i>тебя</i>, — сказал он, делая шаг назад и положив руку на плечо Питера. — Поэтому не волнуйся, я отвезу его домой и сегодня.</p><p>Питер замер, смотря Тони в глаза и чувствуя вину где-то в животе.</p><p>— Я не… эм, Тони, мы ничего нет… — он вырвался из объятий Квентина. — Это просто…</p><p>— Он был в твоей комнате? — спросил Тони таким же тоном.</p><p>— Да, но…</p><p>Тони закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы и сжав кулаки. Его гнев смешивался с воздухом и мешал Питеру дышать. Тем не менее, когда Тони открыл глаза, он расслабил кулаки, его ярость отступила, он медленно поднял руку, проводя ей по волосам Питера.</p><p>— Сегодня я отвезу тебя домой.</p><p>И Питер понял, что это был не вопрос.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>После школы накал вышел из-под контроля, особенно, когда вся компания собралась для обсуждения поездки, а Стив, Сэм, Баки, ЭмДжей, Нед и Тони были поражены неожиданным приглашением Квентина поехать с ними. Что еще хуже, напряжения, исходившее от Тони, сделало обстановку просто невыносимой.<p>— Итак, — начал Стив, улыбаясь, несмотря на сложившуюся атмосферу. — У меня хорошие новости.</p><p>— Нам разрешили использовать дом, — опередил его Баки, легко ударив Стива.</p><p>— Родители Стива разрешили нам быть там все неделю, — добавил Сэм. — С понедельника по пятницу.</p><p>— Как они и сказали, — Стив помотал головой, в шутки закрывая их рты руками. — Когда, как грубо перебили меня. Мы получили разрешение от предков.</p><p>— Ура! — воскликнул Нед, тряся Питера за плечи, пытаясь успокоиться. — Весенние каникулы!</p><p>Стив усмехнулся энтузиазму Неда.</p><p>— Он всегда такой?</p><p>— Всегда, — уверила его ЭмДжей. — Все решили, что привезут?</p><p>— Мы привезем выпивку, — Баки указал на Сэма, Стива и себя.</p><p>— ЭмДжей, Питер и я купим еду, — Нед поднял большой палец. — Но кто-то должен привезти всякие штуки для освещения и гриля.</p><p>— Я могу, — предложил Квентин.</p><p>— Отлично, — кивнул Стив. — Тони, твои друзья привезут колонки и всякие игры, да?</p><p>— Да, — Тони пожал плечами, — Хэппи возьмет свою машину.</p><p>— А я свою, — добавила ЭмДжей.</p><p>— И я, — одновременно сказали Квентин и Тони, а напряжение, которое почти исчезло, вновь пронзило Питера.</p><p>— Четыре машины будет идеально, — вмешался Нед, смущенно смеясь. — У всех будет место для ног.</p><p>— Как по мне, здорово, — улыбнулся Стив, махая всем на прощанье. — До понедельника!</p><p>Никто не задерживался, не то, чтобы Питер винил их, разговор был напряженным и неуютным. Он был рад, что рядом не было Квентина, когда они вышли из школы. Может потому, что Тони молчал, а Квентин никогда не лез первым в драку. Дорога до парковки была тихой, еще тише была их поездка до дома. Еще одна неловкая поездка в тишине с Тони.</p><p>Как только Тони припарковался у бордюра, Питер открыл дверь и спросил:</p><p>— Хочешь войти?</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Тони, держа ногу на педали газа.</p><p>— Мы должны поговорить сейчас, Тонс, — Питер закрыл дверь. — Прости, за то, что сказал Квентин.</p><p>— Ты о какой части? — уточнил Тони. — О Локи, или о том, как он подвез тебя, или, может быть, о том, что он был в <i>твоей блядской комнате</i>? — его голос становился громче с каждым словом.</p><p>Голос Питера застрял в горле.</p><p>— Мы ничего не делали.</p><p>— Как долго он был у тебя?</p><p>— Я не знаю… пока Мэй не пришла, — Питер пожал плечами. — Мы просто играли в игры и сделали домашку. И я одолжил ему книгу, — его руки снова затряслись. Он ненавидел это. — Он мой друг.</p><p>— Конечно, <i>друг</i>, — усмехнулся Тони.</p><p>— Что ты пытаешься сказать?</p><p>— Ты позволил ему касаться тебя, — Тони вспыхнул. — Ты не мог вынести, когда я дотрагивался до тебя, но позволял ему. Куда, блять, делось «<i>Я принадлежу тебе, но и ты принадлежишь мне</i>»?</p><p>— Никуда не делось! — Питера охватила паника. Все их разговоры выходили из-под контроля, перерастали в нечто другое, и этот разговор был таким же. — Я был расстроен из-за тебя, а он был так мил со мной, поэтому я не думал об этом. Я не хотел…</p><p>— Я хотел покончить с этим дерьмом сегодня.</p><p>Сердце Питера пропустило удар, напуганные неопределенностью этим слов, все его тело начало дрожать.</p><p>— Ч… что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Ничего, — Тони помотал головой. — Выметайся из моей машины.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Я сказал, выметайся.</p><p>— Тони, — это прозвучало более вымученным, чем Питер хотел, о нет, его взгляд начал размываться. — Мне он не нравится, — его голос исказился, стал хриплым на грани рыданий, но это не помешало ему разозлиться. — Ты начал это, — закричал он, смотря вверх, что сдержать слезы. — Ты разозлился первым, когда я пытался поговорить о твоем отце, и ты…</p><p>— Я не хочу больше говорить о нем! — рявкнул Тони, ударив рукой по рулю. — Почему ты не понимаешь этого? Почему не можешь просто, блять, забыть об этом?</p><p>— Потому что он ударил тебя, Тони! — Питер рявкнул в ответ. — Он ударил тебя, а я не мог ничего сделать, я видел, что тебе было страшно, и это…</p><p>— Питер, замолчи! Просто, блять, замолчи! — Тони обхватил лицо руками. — Ты не должен об этом волноваться.</p><p>— Тони, ты мой <i>парень</i>, — уточнил Питер. — Как я могу не волноваться? Это произошло прямо на моих глаза, и я…</p><p>— Ты можешь простой убраться отсюда? — Тони поднял голову, выражение его лица было пустым, а глаза мокрыми, наполнившись слезами.</p><p>— Но, Тони, я…</p><p>— Питер, я серьезно, выметайся нахуй из моей машины.</p><p>— Если ты этого хочешь, то ладно! — взбесился Питер, распахнул дверь машины и вышел. — Будет по-твоему! — закричал он перед тем, как хлопнуть дверью и развернуться к дому, даже не оглянувшись, даже когда услышал рев машины Тони, уезжающей вниз по дороге.</p><p>Когда он вошел в само здание и поднялся по лестнице, Питер подумал, похоже ли это на то, когда сходишь с ума. Чувствуешь себя полностью подавленным из-за веса своих эмоций, чувствуешь, как болит душа, в недоумении пытаешься все исправить. Он вошел в квартиру и удивился, увидев обувь Мэй у двери и услышав ее приветствие. Правильно, сегодня выходной, поэтому она пришла домой раньше.</p><p>— Питер! — она замерла, увидев своего племянника, протягиваясь к нему, чтобы обнять. — Что случилось?</p><p>— Я не знаю! — Питер почувствовал, что у него начинается истерика. — Все просто становится только хуже, а мы продолжаем ругаться, и я… — он всхлипнул. — Я не знаю, что делать! — и слезы, которые он так упорно пытался сдержать, полились, и он бессилен.</p><p>— Хорошо, успокойся, — Мэй нежно обняла Питера. — Давай сядем. — сказал она, отводя его к дивану, где он продолжил плакать. Тогда она направилась на кухню и вернулась с двумя кружками чая. Рыдания продолжались, она схватила коробку салфеток из шкафа и тихо сидела рядом, ожидая, когда Питер успокоится. Только тогда она заговорила. — А теперь объясни мне все.</p><p>— Тони ненавидит меня, — голос Питера был хриплым. — Мы лишь ссорились друг с другом, а из-за Квентина все стало еще хуже.</p><p>— Ты про того парня в коридоре?</p><p>— Да, — Питер всхлипнул. — Он мой друг, а Тони думает, что он мне нравится, и мы поссорились из-за этого, — он вздохнул, делая глоток чая перед тем, как продолжить. — И мы все едем на каникулы в дом семьи Стива. И из-за этого все станет еще хуже, Мэй.</p><p>— Из-за чего вы поссорились до Квентина?</p><p>— Я… — Питер заколебался. — Из-за того, что случилось в доме Тони.</p><p>— А что там случилось?</p><p>— Кое-что плохое, — промямлил Питер, ставя кружку на кофейный столик.</p><p>— Расскажи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Затачивая лезвие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В блеске утреннего солнца, а также без тусовщиков внутри и мусора на лужайке дом Стива выглядел гораздо лучше, чем его помнил Питер. Стиль пригорода в сочетании с нейтральной цветовой палитрой и кирпичным почтовым ящиком. Стив, Сэм, Хэппи и Роуди парковались на дороге. Пеппер, Брюс и Баки болтали на крыльце, а Тони припарковался возле обочины, облокотившись на машины с сигаретой во рту. Квентин же еще не приехал, и Питер облегченно вздохнул.</p><p>Припарковав свою машину, ЭмДжей присоединилась к ребятам на крыльце, Нед и Питер помогали уложить фрукты и овощи в переносные холодильники, хватая из багажника сумки и неся их к дороге.</p><p>— Эй, Питер, — поздоровался Роуди, приветливо улыбнувшись, когда взял свои сумки. — Спасибо, что пригласил нас.</p><p>— Конечно, — кивнул Питер, тоже постаравшись естественно улыбнуться. — Вы ведь друзья Тони.</p><p>— Кстати о Тони, — Роуди передал пакеты Хэппи и увел Питера подальше от любопытных ушей, прошептав. — Я не знаю, что между вами сейчас происходит, но Тони очень подавлен из-за этого.</p><p>Притворная улыбка Питера исчезла, а сам он переметнул взгляд на плохого парня.</p><p>— Это он тебе сказал?</p><p>— То, что он сказал, не так важно, важнее то, что он не сказал, — Роуди скрестил руки. — Он просто постоянно работает над Джарвисом, не спит, не говорит ни с кем, лишь торчит у себя все выходные. Последний раз такое было, когда его бросила Пеппер. Поэтому спрашиваю, как его друг: ты бросил его?</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Питер без колебаний, помотав головой и распахнув глаза из-за волнения. — Значит ли это… что он бросил <i>меня</i>? — прошептал он, чувствуя, как начинает нервничать, сжимая край своей футболки.</p><p>— Нет, невозможно! — помотал головой Роуди, легко улыбнувшись. — Он бы никогда не поступил так. Не с тем, о ком так говорит, — он положил руку на плечо Питера.</p><p>— О чем ты? Он говорит обо мне?</p><p>— Все, блять, время, — объяснил Роуди. — Он просто не затыкается, говоря о тебе. Поэтому, когда он перестал, я заволновался, — он пожал плечами, указывая на Тони. — Поэтому может поговоришь с ним? Вдруг благодаря тебе он больше не будет таким печальным. Не будет выглядеть так, будто жизнь закончилась.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Питер, качнув головой. — Разговоры закачивались плохо, а я не хочу ссориться, особенно, когда все вокруг пытаются хорошо провести время.</p><p>— Понятно, — Роуди кивнул, нахмурившись перед тем, как широко улыбнуться. — Тогда, если разговоры не помогают, просто подойти к нему и обними или что-то в этом роде. Я уверен, это сработает.</p><p>— Погоди, ч… что? — спросил Питер, но Роуди уже шел к обочине, ведя его за плечи к дороге, чтобы тот сделал последний шаг.</p><p>Питер не видел Тони все выходные, такое было впервые с того момента, когда они начали встречаться. Старший был одет в большую майку, его руки были обнажены и скрещены. Он двигал ими, только чтобы бросить сигарету, от которой остался лишь желтый конец. Его солнечные очки были такими темными, что Питер не видел его глаза, но ему казалось, что они выражали куда больше эмоций, чем расслабленный подбородок и спокойное лицо.</p><p>— Привет, — прошептал Питер, остановившись в двух шагах от него, нервно перебирая пальцами.</p><p>— Привет, — голос Тони звучал глубже, чем обычно, но Питер не мог понять почему. Если бы он только мог видеть его глаза.</p><p>Питер показал на солнечные очки.</p><p>— Ты можешь, эм… снять их? Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Просто, — промямлил Питер, сделав уверенный шаг к своему парню. Он стоял в нескольких дюймах от него, достаточно близко, чтобы вдохнуть дым от сигареты и почувствовать тепло Тони. — Ты не против? — спросил он, его взгляд был нежным и молящим.</p><p>Тони щелкнул зубами, недолго колеблясь.</p><p>— Без разницы.</p><p>Питер потянулся к нему, нежно сняв оправу с глаз Тони и нахмурившись, когда увидел, что они были красными и отекшими. От этого душа рвалась на куски. Все выходные Питер плакал с некой периодичностью, разрываясь на части, думая об их доводах, о синяках на запястье и об их счастливых моментах. Сегодня утром ему удалось успокоиться, потому заставил ЭмДжей и Неда отвлечь его, но такой вид Тони заставил его прикусить губу изнутри. Он медленно вдохнул, пытаясь отбросить эмоции, и осторожно спросил.</p><p>— Ты плакал?</p><p>— Нет, — соврал Тони, конечно же, соврал, и не особо пытался придумать еще какие-то оправдания.</p><p>Поэтому Питер не стал настаивать. Вместо этого он развел руки и обхватил Тони руками, обняв за талию. Это чувствовалось таким правильным, и даже нечто большим, когда Тони обнял его в ответ. Объятия были уютными и без лишних слов, извинение через прикосновение, чувство взаимопонимания. Соглашение, оставить все это за бортом, насладиться настоящим днем и исправить все попозже. Да, они спорили, <i>да</i>, они ругались, но эти объятия означали, что они все еще были влюблены друг в друга, и это все меняло.</p><p>Питер уткнулся лицом в грудь Тони, чувствуя знакомый уют перед тем, как предложить:</p><p>— Мы можем поехать на пляж вместе?</p><p>— Да, — прошептал Тони, целуя Питера в лоб и заключая его лицо в свои ладони, проводя пальцем по щеке. — Прости меня.</p><p>Питер радостно улыбнулся.</p><p>— И ты меня.</p><p>— Ладно, голубки, хватит. Мы еще не закончили собираться. Вы можете потрахаться позже, — перебил их Роуди, заставляя всех смеяться.</p><p>И Тони тоже засмеялся, позволив Питеру положить очки в свой задний карман перед тем, как повернуться к Роуди и улыбнуться.</p><p>— Как скажешь, утконос.</p><p>После этого казалось, что напряжение ушло. Друзья Тони и Питера мирно общались друг с другом, болтая и пакуя вещи. Все было спокойно и весело, великолепный момент без стресса.</p><p>А потом приехал Квентин.</p><p>— Привет, ребята! — помахал он, выходя из машины и поздоровавшись с друзьями Тони. От него исходила харизма, он смеялся, помогая сложить остаток вещей в свой багажник прежде, чем подойти к Питеру.</p><p>— Привет, пацан, — он игриво улыбнулся, кладя руку на плечо Питера, словно так и должно было быть. — Как ты сегодня? Он не доставляет тебе неприятностей? — спросил он, указывая на Тони, который заметно напрягся и оскалился от вида Квентина, словно тот был последней сволочью на земле.</p><p>— Нет, — Питер помотал головой, отмахиваясь от Квентина и отходя ближе к Тони.</p><p>Квентин громко цокнул.</p><p>— Конечно, ты бы не сказал иначе, пока он тут.</p><p>Тони вздрогнул, быстро сжав кулак и глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться.</p><p>— Я буду в машине, — сказал он, развернувшись и направившись к машине.</p><p>— Тонс, сто… — позвал его Питер, но его перебил хлопок двери машины, затем он повернулся к Квентину. — Честно, Бек, тебе не следует бояться за меня. Я и Тони только начали все улаживать.</p><p>Квентин вздохнул.</p><p>— Я понял, но… я не знаю, Питер, он кажется опасным. Я беспокоюсь, что он снова причинит тебе боль.</p><p>— Я ценю это, но Тони не опасен, — уверил его Питер. — Он гораздо лучше.</p><p>— Ладно, но может хотя бы поедешь со мной до пляжа? — спросил Квентин, хватая Питера за руку. — Мне будет спокойнее, зная, что ты в порядке.</p><p>Питер быстро отдернул руку, пожимая плечами.</p><p>— Прости, Бек, я не могу. Я пообещал Тони, что поеду с ним, как я сказал, он не опасен. Я буду в порядке.</p><p>Квентин стиснул зубы.</p><p>— Но ты…</p><p>— И так все? — прервал его Стив. — Мы готовы ехать. Давайте постараемся быть на месте до захода солнца.</p><p>После этого все уселись по машинам, готовые к поездке. Стив, Сэм, Баки и Нед ехали в машине ЭмДжей и, конечно, с Хэппи были Роуди, Пеппер и Брюс. Остался только Питер, который уже сделал свой выбор. И хотя ему было грустно оставлять Квентина одного, он поехал с Тони.</p><p>Питер запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье, понимая, что вспыхнул от слов Квентина, но был рад видеть, как Тони спокойно выбирает музыку. Он улыбнулся, вдыхая знакомый запах одеколона и сигарет, был рад находиться в машине Тони без всяких ссор. Звуки ревущего двигателя и пролетающего за окном пейзажа не так раздражали, сочетаясь с чувственным пением его парня. Это успокаивало, и это спокойное время было именно тем, что нужно было Питеру. Он был рад этому. <i>Правда</i>. Но в то же время и не был.</p><p>— Тони?</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Я все еще чувствую себя ужасно, — прошептал Питер. — И это не прекращается.</p><p>Тони кивнул, делая глубокий вдох.</p><p>— Да, я тоже.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>— Питер, просыпайся, мы приехали.<p>Питер проснулся, оторвав голову от окна и вытерев слюну у своего рта. Он потянулся, посмотрев на Тони, как только машина остановилась у дороги.</p><p>— Приехали? Как долго я спал?</p><p>— Всю дорогу, — засмеялся Тони, вытащив ключи из зажигания, и потянулся к бардачку за сигаретами.</p><p>— Ох, — Питер виновато посмотрел на него. — Прости, я должен был составить тебе компанию.</p><p>— Ничего, ты милый, когда похрапываешь, малы… то есть, Питер, — исправился Тони, качнув головой и выйдя из машины.</p><p>И несмотря на эту неловкую поправку, эти слова заставили Питера покраснеть в свете вечернего солнца, когда он вышел из машины и вдохнул морской воздух.</p><p>Пляжный дом был восхитительным с огромными окнами, куда проникало солнце, в нежных пастельных тонах и на больших столбах, которые защищали от приливов. На палуба была яма для костра, несколько шезлонгов и гриль, что, безусловно, было лучшей частью. Песок был очень красивым, привилегия для тех, у кого есть частный пляж, а вода была завораживающе голубой, по крайней мере, под оранжевым закатом.</p><p>— Стив, это место просто невероятно! — воскликнул Нед, побежав к крыльцу. — Давайте поторопимся и поплаваем перед тем, как стемнеет!</p><p>Питер посмеялся про себя, когда компания поддалась этому настроению: они быстро разгрузили багажники, быстрее, чем загружали, и распределили спальные места. Естественно, Стив, Сэм и Баки заняли одну спальню и ушли туда, не сказав не слова. Нед, Брюс, Роуди и Хэппи забрали себе комнату с двумя двуспальными кроватями, хвастаясь своей роскошной ванной комнатой. Что касается остальных, ЭмДжей и Пеппер выбили комнату с видом на пляж, Квентин остался в самой маленькой в конце коридора, а Тони и Питер согласились на комнату с одном окном.</p><p>— Тут очень мило, — коротко сказал Питер, поставив свой чемодан на пол в их комнате, открывая его и доставая вещи.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Тони, бросив свою спортивную сумку на пол перед тем, как сесть на край кровати. Неуютная тишина, которая разбавлялась лишь шуршанием Питера и плеском волн за окном, вытеснила всю атмосферу.</p><p>— Эй, — Тони нарушил эту тишину.</p><p>— М? — Питер повернулся к своему парню, удивившись тому, что потянутая рука подзывает его к кровати. Он даже не спрашивал. Он просто подошел, сев рядом с Тони и посмотрев на него.</p><p>Без предупреждения старший взял руку Питера в свою, нежно сжимая.</p><p>— Ты не против?</p><p>— Нет, — выдохнул Питер, сдерживая себя от того, чтобы нечаянно не сболтнуть лишнего.</p><p>Несколько минут Тони просто держал Питера за руку, лениво двигая большим пальцев по нежной коже парня. Затем он переместил руку на запястье Питера, проводя пальцами по синяку перед тем, как спросить:</p><p>— Могу я поцеловать тебя?</p><p>— Тебе не нужно спрашивать, — уверил его Питер, повернув голову для поцелуя, но покраснел, поняв, что его парень имел в виду.</p><p>Тони не наклонялся. Вместо этого он поднял его запястье и оставил мягкий поцелуй на синяке, медленно двигаясь впереди и целуя ладонь и пальца Питера. Он остановился, прошептав у кожи:</p><p>— Могу я еще к тебе прикоснуться?</p><p>Питер нежно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Конечно, Тонс.</p><p>Тони тоже улыбнулся, но в его улыбке было не только счастье, Питер смог увидеть и беспокойство. Даже когда он взял Питера за талию и притянул к себе, он был неожиданно осторожен. Осторожно скользил кончиками пальцев по бедрам Питера. Осторожно провел по спине Питера, положив руку на его бок, когда поблескивали его карие глаза и розовые губы. Ужасно осторожно сказал своим нежным и отчаянным голосом:</p><p>— Я больше не хочу расстраивать тебя.</p><p>Эти слова гулом отозвались в ушах Питера, оставляя тупую боль в груди и воспоминания об их ссорах. Обо всем недопонимании, срывах и боли. Эти чувства были столь яркими, когда он прижался к губам Тони в поисках утешения.</p><p>Этот поцелуй был таким нежным и невинным, сопровождающий с мягкими прикосновениями, мурашками, пробегающими по позвоночнику Питера, и ураганом эмоций, из-за которого из уголков глаз по его щекам полились слезы. Он поднял руку, чтобы провести по щетине Тони. Он выводил небольшие круги на щеках старшего, постепенно доходя до их губ перед тем, как медленно отпрянуть, оставляя это сладкое ощущение позади.</p><p>Новые слезы потекли по лицу Питера, когда он смотрел в обеспокоенные глаза своего парня.</p><p>— Я так зол на тебя, — прошептал он в губы Тони, его голос дрогнул, когда он почувствовал теплое дыхание и вкус слез. — Но ты мне так нужен, — он выдохнул, нежно улыбнувшись. — Я, блять, не могу без тебя, Тони.</p><p>На один миг губы Тони задрожали, он открыл и закрыл рот, будто пытаясь сказать то, что лежало глубоко внутри.</p><p>— Я… — сказал он, его лицо горело там, где прикасался Питер, и он положил голову на ключицы своего парня, обняв его еще крепче, чтобы сказать такие простые, но такие важные слова. — Я скучал по тебе.</p><p>Питер улыбнулся сквозь слезы, запуская руки в темные локоны Тони и проводя пальцами до его шеи, где он рисовал бессмысленные формы до покрасневшей кожи.</p><p>— Мне так повезло, что ты со мной, — пробормотал Тони, его дыхание щекотало шею Питера.</p><p>— Но ты сделал мне больно, — голос Питера срывался, и каждый вздох вызывал еще больше слез. — И ты должен сказать мне, почему. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Тони вдохнул и задержал дыхание, подняв голову и взглянув на Питера, показывая единственную слезу, текущую по его щеке. Выдохнув, он поморгал, пытаясь избавиться от влажности на ресницах.</p><p>— Потому что я был разбит… и ревновал…</p><p>— Тони, — выдохнув Питер, его голос стал обеспокоенным.</p><p>— … и все просто вышло из-под контроля, — Тони замолчал, стиснул зубы и сделал еще один вдох. — Это дерьмо, которое случилось дома, а потом я увидел тебя с Квентином и испугался, — его руки задрожали на коже Питера. — Мне показалось, что я тебе больше не нужен.</p><p>— Тони, — Питер легко и убеждающе улыбнулся. — Мне нужен только ты.</p><p>— Но я боялся, что ты оставишь меня.</p><p>— Но я ведь здесь, так ведь?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Следующий момент был наполнен лишь биением их сердец и их дыханием, они не только обнялись, но и достигли того мира, к которому так стремились. Разговор, который закончился без гнева, разговор, в котором они нуждались, которого они желали.</p><p>И снова Тони был тем, кто нарушил тишину. На этот раз его голос был более веселым.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь так горячо сегодня.</p><p>— Нравится футболка? — Питер мило ухмыльнулся, смахивая слезы со своего лица. — Мэй принесла ее, чтобы я влился в этот цветочный и пляжный стиль.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь очень мило в ней, — Тони улыбнулся, поцеловав Питера в щеку.</p><p>— Т…Тонс, — Питер покраснел, отводя застенчивый взгляд.</p><p>— Ты просто пиздец какой красивый, ты знаешь это?</p><p>— Тони…</p><p>— Знаешь?</p><p>— Да! — засмеялся Питер. — Ты постоянно мне об этом говоришь.</p><p>— Да, но этого недостаточно, — Тони ухмыльнулся, сжав свои руки на талии Питера. — Ты такой красивый, малыш.</p><p>— Спасибо, — усмехнулся Питер, целуя Тони в лоб. — Итак, я не хочу рушить это настроение, но нам надо присоединиться к остальным.</p><p>— Или мы можем остаться здесь, — голос Тони стал низким и хриплым, когда он сказал это около уха Питера. — И ты позволишь мне извиниться как следует.</p><p>Питер задохнулся.</p><p>— Н… нам не обязательно п… прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Не сейчас, хм? — прошептал Тони в шею Питера. — А что, если я скажу, что сделаю все, что ты хочешь?</p><p>От этих слов у Питера пошли мурашки по всему телу.</p><p>— Все?</p><p>— Все, что захочешь, детка, — заверил его Тони.</p><p>Питер тихо заскулил и задрожал.</p><p>— С… сегодня ночью?</p><p> Тони ухмыльнулся, коснувшись внутренней части бедра своего парня.</p><p>— Если ты сможешь дотерпеть до этого.</p><p>Лицо Питера стало багровым.</p><p>— Я с… смогу! — воскликнул он, вставая с бедер Тони и направляясь к своему чемодану, чтобы взять шорты для плавания, смотря на стену, чтобы скрыть свое смущение. Тони ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Как скажешь, малыш, — кровать скрипнула, когда он встал и через несколько шагов его ладони прижались к стене по обе стороны от Питера. — Но если передумаешь… — Питер повернулся, желая перебить его, но уставился на вид, открывшийся перед ним. Где-то между кроватью и стеной Тони решил снять свою майку. <i>Блять</i>. — Я буду здесь в любой момент, чтобы помочь тебе с этим.</p><p>— Хорошо, — пискнул Питер, его лицо стало еще краснее, и он убежал в ванную, чтобы переодеться.</p><p>В зеркале ванной комнаты Питер смог увидеть, как на него влияет Тони: от румянца на щеках до учащенного пульса. Вообще-то это было приятное чувство: та боль, которая терзала его все выходные, медленно исчезала. Было приятно знать, что выносить вид синяка на своем запястье теперь будет легче, осознавать, что этот спор не был вечным. Это было приятно.</p><p>Питер надел шорты, решив оставить эту цветочную рубашку, но застегнутую только на одну пуговицу. Он сполоснул лицо холодной водой и сделал несколько глубокий вздохов, успокаиваясь прежде, чем вернуться через коридор в их комнату.</p><p>Тони лежал на кровати, так и надев майку, делая что-то в телефоне.</p><p>— Ты мог переодеться здесь.</p><p>— Нет, не мог, — засмеялся Питер. — И ты знаешь это.</p><p>Тони озорно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Да, ты прав.</p><p>— Чего ты ждешь? — спросил Питер, сложив одежду на свой чемодан. — Ты не пойдешь плавать?</p><p>— Пойду. Я просто проверяю оповещения от Джарвиса.</p><p>— А что с ним?</p><p>— Я потратил очень много времени на его апгрейд в эти выходные, — пояснил Тони. — Я улучшил его производительность и, перед тем как уйти, запустил диагностику.</p><p>— Все работает хорошо?</p><p>— Да, у нас есть доступ в Stark Industries, — Тони улыбнулся. — Я — гений.</p><p>— Хорошо, мистер гений, — Питер закатил глаза и не смог удержаться от ухмылки. — Я иду плавать, а ты поторапливайся и переоденься, — он хихикнул от того, как лениво Тони сказал: «<i>Есть, сэр</i>!», и вышел из комнаты, направившись к задней двери, ведущей прямо на пляж.</p><p>На пляже небольшая компания стояла у гриля, остальные же бегали по песку или были в воде. Музыка, которую Питер назвал бы пляжной, играла из огромных колонок, которые привез Брюс. Запах овощей и мяса на гриле смешивался с соленым воздухом. Это были самые <i>весенние каникулы</i> из всех весенних каникул, какие только были у Питера, и, честно, он не жаловался.</p><p>Как только он дошел до гриля, Баки и Сэм начали свистеть, игриво подшучивая над ним.</p><p>— Кое-кто весь светится, — заметил Баки, указывая на тело Питера.</p><p>— Ага, — согласился Сэм, звонко смеясь. — Это можно назвать сиянием после секса.</p><p>— Ребят, — Питер закрыл лицо. — Мы не занимались сексом!</p><p>— <i>Конечно</i>, не занимались, — передразнил Баки.</p><p>— Чем не занимались? — спросил Квентин, приближаясь вместе со Стивом, который нес практически пустое блюдо с кебабом на гриле.</p><p>— Видишь ли, Питер так долго собирался, потому что трах… — начал Сэм.</p><p>— Мы ничего не делали! — перебил его Питер, направляя на Сэма раздраженный взгляд. — Давайте не будем обо мне, — он покачал головой, нервно улыбаясь. — Давайте поговорим о еде! Пахнет очень вкусно.</p><p>— Хочешь немного? — предложил Квентин, беря последний кебаб и поднося его ко рту Питера. — Кусай.</p><p>— Эм, л… ладно, — несмотря на то, что его застали врасплох, он сделал быстрый укус, наслаждаясь острым соусом, и, прожевав, отошел подальше и улыбнулся. — Вау, соус очень вкусный, ребят.</p><p>Сэм вздохнул, помотав головой.</p><p>— Квентин, время, вот реально, не на твоей стороне, брат, — он указал на заднюю дверь, где стоял Тони, смотря на все это.</p><p>— Да ладно, мужик, — Квентин просто усмехнувшись, не переживая из-за этого. — Я не сделал ничего такого.</p><p>Но Питер замер, наблюдая, как плохой парень приближается к ним, боясь, что тот взбесится из-за действий Квентина.</p><p>— Эй, Тонс, мы просто…</p><p>Без предупреждения Тони схватил Питера за талию и, наклонившись, слизал остатки соуса с уголка губ Питера. Такая сцена заставила Стива, Сэма и Баки одновременно закричать «<i>Ооооо</i>» и «<i>ох ты ж блять</i>», но по большей части они смеялись.</p><p>Тони отстранился, усмехнувшись из-за румянца на лице его парня.</p><p>— <i>Вкусно</i>. Ты готовил соус, Роджерс?</p><p>— Ага, — сказал Стив сквозь смех. — Отличное появление, Тони.</p><p>— Стараюсь, — Тони с ухмылкой посмотрел на Квентина, чье лицо нахмурилось.</p><p>А у Питера не было времени, чтобы что-то ответить перед тем, как Нед и ЭмДжей позвали его присоединиться к ним в воде и <i>наслаждайся весенними каникулами, чувак!</i></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>После плавания, ужина, а также отдыха вокруг костра вечер близился к завершению. Сэм и Роуди хотели поиграть в игры с выпивкой, потому что <i>в чем смысл всех этих тусовок, если вы не обосретесь в конце</i>? Это был весомый аргумент. Именно он заставлял пить штрафной шот, если кто-то произносил слово «чашка» во время игры, и он же породил неистовый пьяный дуэт Неда и Хэппи.<p>Питер многое вынес из таких игр, например, что ЭмДжей хорошо сопротивлялась действию своего ликера или что пьяный Брюс мог решить сложные примеры в голове без бумаги и калькулятора. Далее последовала бесстыжая демонстрация поцелуя на троих от Стива, Баки и Сэма, а после очередной игры они весело шутили о том, что Роуди влюбился в Пеппер. Однако, для Питера лучшим моментом было смотреть, как Тони всех побеждал в армреслинге, особенно было приятно, когда он победил Квентина.</p><p>Когда развлечения закончились, Питер вынес кое-что немного позже, чем следовало. Он был разбит, раздавлен, он полностью облажался, проебался, он был пьяный, а следовательно, был чертовски возбужден.</p><p>Это алкоголь так на него действовал? Питер и правда не знал, но Тони выглядел так притягивающе. Все, что плохой парень делал, это сидел, играл в армрестлинг, раздвинув ноги для удобства, он даже сейчас был в футболке, но Питер все время думал о чем-то извращенном. О чем-то, где Тони все-таки снимет свою футболку.</p><p>Неожиданно Питер оказался ближе к нему, чем он был раньше. Блять, как он оказался здесь? Он просто приполз? Он не знал, но ухмылка на лице Тони кричала: <i>мой парень приполз ко мне через всю комнату и устроился между моих ног.</i></p><p>— Ты хочешь отсосать мне, да? — ухмыльнулся Тони и наклонился вперед, поставив локти на колени и положив ладони на покрасневшее лицо Питера.</p><p>— Да, — промурлыкал Питер, уткнувшийся носом в ладонь Тони.<br/>Тони медленно и довольно посмеялся.</p><p>— Прямо здесь, у всех на виду, это, чего ты хочешь, малыш?</p><p><i>О, точно</i>. Они не были одни. Питер пробежался взглядом по комнате. Большая часть компании уже ничего не осознавала и сидела на диване рядом со Стивом, Сэмом и Баки. Судя по пустым бутылкам и банкам вокруг них, они все уже были за пределами своего сознания.</p><p>— Это то, чего ты хочешь? — Питер закусил губу, улыбнувшись, двигая задницей.</p><p>Стив фыркнул.</p><p>— Никаких отсосов в гостиной, пока не сосут мне.</p><p>— Я отсосу тебе, детка, — прошептал Баки, медленно перемещая пальцы на грудь Стива.</p><p>— Джеймс, малыш, не искушай меня, — засмеялся Стив.</p><p>Питер захихикал.</p><p>— Ты зовешь его Джеймсом?</p><p>— Что? Будто ты не зовешь его Энтони, когда вы наедине, — усмехнулся Сэм.</p><p>— Нет, — Питер посмотрел на своего парня. — Почему ты не позволяешь мне называть тебя так, Энтони?</p><p>— Я просто ненавижу, как это звучит, — Тони пожал плечами, нежно прикоснувшись к лицу Питера.</p><p>— О, хорошо, тогда не буду, — кивнул Питер, закрыв глаза и прильнув к ладони Тони. — Мне больше нравится знать тебя Тонс.</p><p>— Да? — ухмыльнулся Тони, поднося большой палец к губам. — Что еще тебе нравится?</p><p>Питер скулил и, если бы он не был полон жидкой храбрости, он бы не обхватил палец Тони губами и не начал так сосать. Он не стал бы облизывать его языком и стонать из-за этого. Он бы не стал делать это под музыку и не стал бы ритмично его вылизывать. Он бы не стал делать все этим вещи, если бы температура его тела не было повышенной, а разум одурманенным.</p><p>— Ебаный в рот, — пробормотал Сэм, скептически посмотрев на них. — Это…</p><p>— Горячо, — добавил Стив.</p><p>Баки покачал головой.</p><p>— Пиздец как горячо.</p><p>— Они хвалят тебя, малыш, — прошептал Тони, пройдясь пальцами по подбородку Питера и остановившись на его соске, массируя его влажным большим пальцев. — Как тебе это ощущение?</p><p>— Мне нравится, — мягко простонал Питер, тянясь к удовольствию, которое дарил его парень.</p><p>Тони улыбнулся, запуская свободную руку в волосы парня.</p><p>— Ты должен поблагодарить их.</p><p>Питер снова еще больше покраснел, а его голос превратился в шепот.</p><p>— Эм… но я… смущаюсь.</p><p>— Не надо смущаться, — ухмыльнулся Тони, указывая на каждого из компании пьяных подростков. — Смотри, они ждут, когда ты скажешь это.</p><p>— Хорошо, — прошептал Питер, поворачиваясь к ним так, что его подбородок лежал на груди. — С…спасибо… эм, Стив, Сэм, Баки… за комплимент.</p><p>— Старк, ты убиваешь меня, — прорычал Стив, опрокидывая голову на спинку дивана, а Сэм закрыл лицо рукой, будто пытался спрятать улыбку.</p><p>— Конечно, куколка, — ответил Баки, улыбаясь. — Ты такой милый, как мы могли не сказать тебе об этом?</p><p>— Согласен! — это был Квентин, входящий в комнату со спутанной речью и обворожительной улыбкой. — Питер <i>очень</i> милый. Пиздец какой милый. — уточнил он, огибая диван и садясь рядом с Тони и Питером.</p><p>Тони нахмурился и встал, потянув руку своего парня.</p><p>— Питер, вставай. Мы идем к нам в комнату.</p><p>— Что? Нет. Давай, продолжай свое шоу, Старк, не стесняйся меня, — сказал Квентин, переведя взгляд на Питера. — Я бы хотел, чтобы Питер поблагодарил и меня.</p><p>Тони резко выдохнул, его мышцы напряглись от ярости.</p><p>— Не испытывай меня.</p><p>— Нет, Тони, — промямлил Питер, дергая своего парня за штаны на уровне лодыжки. — Не злись. Бек просто хорошо ко мне относится.</p><p>— Видишь, Старк? — Квентин хитро усмехнулся. — Я хорошо к нему отношусь. Как насчет выпить, хм? — предложил он, дотянувшись до бутылок на кофейном столике и схватив почти пустую текилу. — Мы можем допить это, — он сделал большой глоток, прежде чем предложить Питеру. — Держи, пацан.</p><p>— Спасибо, — промямлил Питер, отпив, от чего его лицо скривилось. — Отвратительно! — воскликнул он, проплевавшись пару раз, вызвав всеобщий смех. Не смеялся лишь Тони.</p><p>— Питер, серьезно…! — рявкнул Тони, попытавшись отобрать у него бутылку и удивившись, когда Питер уклонился.</p><p>— Нет! — невнятно сказал Питер, прижимая бутылку к груди. — Ты сказал, что больше не будешь меня злить. Поэтому остановись!<br/>Тони сжал зубы, стараясь унять свой гнев.</p><p>— Не делай этого сейчас.</p><p>— Эй, он сказал остановиться, — вмешался Квентин, встав с дивана и с раздражением посмотрел в глаза Тони. — Почему бы тебе не перестать быть таким блядским уебком?</p><p>Тони вспыхнул.</p><p>— Клянусь, если ты еще раз откроешь свой блядский рот…</p><p>— То что? — Квентин подлил масла в огонь. — У тебя точно есть претензии ко мне, Старк, так сделай что-нибудь! — рявкнул Квентин, выставляя вперед руки, словно приглашая Тони ударить его.</p><p>— Нет, не деритесь, — настаивал Питер, нахмурившись, а губы надулись, когда он встал слишком быстро, уронил бутылку и, споткнувшись, уткнулся лицом в грудь Квентина.</p><p>— Эй, привет, — засмеялся Квентин, прижав к себе Питера. — На ощупь ты такой же милый, как и на вид.</p><p>И это случилось.</p><p>Тони потерял контроль.</p><p>Удара было достаточно, чтобы Квентин отпустил Питера, который отшатнулся от них и споткнулся о ножку кофейного столика. Их драка началась, а Питер упал, сильно ударившись о пол, но даже этого было недостаточно, чтобы они остановились. Мир начал расплываться. Были лишь вспышки того, как Тони ударил Квентина достаточно сильно, чтобы у того из носа пошла кровь, и проблески того, как Стив и Сэм пытались их разнять.</p><p>— Питер? Эй! Питер, вставай! Питер, — это был Баки. <i>Пожалуйста не тряси меня.</i></p><p>— Питер! — где-то в тумане он слышал и голос ЭмДжей. — Что вы, блять, идиоты творите?! — она казалось разгневанной. — Что с ним случилось?! — и взволнованной. — Питер! Питер! Боже мой, он не приходит в себя. Баки, помоги мне поднять его.</p><p>— Стой, нет, ЭмДжей, дай я помогу, я… — <i>Тони такой милый. Да, помоги ей</i>.</p><p>— Нет! — закричала ЭмДжей. — Отъебись от него, пока не разберешься со своим дерьмом, ты, жестокий хер! — <i>блять, это было грубо, ЭмДжей.</i></p><p>А потом была темнота.</p><p>
  <i>~*~*~</i>
</p><p>На следующее утро голова Питера была тяжелой и болела так, будто он спал на стройке рядом с отбойным молотком. От дневного света болели глаза, и, <i>о боже</i>, по телу прошла волна тошноты. Положив руку на рот, он поднялся, осматривая комнату, чтобы найти место, куда можно стошнить, и удивился, обнаружив удобно расположенную мусорку прямо у кровати. В следующий момент его рвало так сильно, будто он выпил тонну воды. Он застонал, держась за живот, стараясь не шататься. Он отметил для себя две вещи: он был в комнате Неда, и к похмелью нельзя относиться легкомысленно. Что за херь произошла прошлой ночью?</p><p>— Как хорошо, что ты очнулся, — сказала ЭмДжей, врываясь комнату. На ее лице было разочарование, а руки скрещены. — Ты <i>пиздец</i> как напугал меня, Питер.</p><p>— И меня, чувак, — сказал Нед, стоя около нее. — Я подаю официальную жалобу. Когда я пьяный, не могу нормально справляться со стрессом.<br/>Питер засмеялся, но давление в желудке заставило его сморщиться.</p><p>— Что случилось? — его голос сорвался, когда он лег на кровать.</p><p>ЭмДжей вздохнула, словно она прошла сквозь ад.</p><p>— Ты почти умер…</p><p>— Ладно, это преувеличение, — заявил Нед.</p><p>— … и твой жестокий парень избил новенького.</p><p>— ЭмДжей, мы уже проходили через это, он не жестокий, — Питер вздохнул, замолкая в ожидании, что еще она скажет. — Подожди, а Тони в порядке?</p><p>ЭмДжей ударила ладонью по своему лицу.</p><p>— Конечно, <i>он</i> в порядке! Тебе <i>следует</i> спросить о Квентине, ну знаешь о том с синяком под глазом! — она потерла свою переносицу. — Блять, и нахуя я вообще пытаюсь?</p><p>— Они оба в порядке, — продолжил Нед. — Они не долго дрались, особенно, после того, как тебе стало плохо, и ЭмДжей их обматерила.</p><p>— Боже, — Питер растерянно застонал. — Все в порядке?</p><p>— Да, Тони ушел куда-то со своими друзьями, а Стив, думаю, с ребятами плавает, — объяснил Нед. — Мы собираемся сходить в магазин за мороженым для всех, поэтому…</p><p>— Поэтому тебе надо извиниться перед Квентином, — настояла ЭмДжей. — Он не выходил из своей комнаты со вчерашнего дня.</p><p>— Это обязательно? — начал жаловаться Питер, накрыв себя одеялом, в надежде так сбежать от проблем.</p><p>— Да! — ЭмДжей схватила руку Питера и вернула в прежнее положение. — Сходи в душ и извинись. Я серьезно, Питер.</p><p>— Аргх… ладно, — проворчал Питер, неохотно схватив мусорное ведро с содержимым его желудка и последовал за ними из комнаты. — Но что я ему скажу? Прости за то, что затеял драку, которую не мог выиграть.</p><p>ЭмДжей физически съежилась, а в ее голосе появился гнев.</p><p>— Как насчет извиниться за своего жестокого парня, который выбил из него все дерьмо?</p><p>— Он не жестокий! –Питер раздраженно рявкнул в ответ. — Бек должно быть сделал что-то.</p><p>— Квентин всего лишь был милым с тобой, он маленький сучонок, который постоянно с тобой заигрывает, но он не заслуживает быть избитым лишь за это, — возразила ЭмДжей. — Ты пригласил его в эту поездку, Питер. Это был <i>твой</i> выбор! — она ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. — Так что неси блядскую ответственность! И, раз уж мы говорим на чистоту, ты не можешь говорить, что Тони не жестокий, когда я своими глазами видела, как он поставил Квентину вчера синяк под глазом!</p><p>Питер осознал слова своей лучшей подруги, а чувство вины наполнило его тело, поэтому он ответил:</p><p>— Я…эм, блять. ЭмДжей, я не думал… прости… прости, что тебе пришлось видеть это. Я понял. Ты права.</p><p>Нед кивнул, положив руку на плечо Питера.</p><p>— Как всегда, чувак.</p><p>— Я поговорю с Беком, — решил Питер и указал на себя. — Сразу как помоюсь.</p><p>— Хорошо, потому что от тебя воняет, — сказала ЭмДжей, усмехнувшись от выражения лица Питера. — Раз уж ты можешь просто струсить, узнай, какое мороженое любит Квентин и напиши нам, — добавила она перед тем, как они с Недом спустились по лестнице.</p><p>Питер издал еще один затяжной стон, когда пошел в ванную, чтобы помыть мусорное ведро. Видеть себя в зеркале было ужасно, еще ужаснее в свете ламп, висящих над раковиной. Его волосы были растрепаны и, несмотря на то, что на нем не было рубашки, он явно был потным. «<i>Фу</i>» — проворчал Питера, побежав за туалетными принадлежностями, прежде чем запрыгнуть в душ. Голова все еще болела, и боль усугублялась от мысли о том, что ей еще придется функционировать до конца дня. Поэтому, когда он принял душ, поклялся себе, что больше никогда не будет так напиваться.</p><p>После того, как он оделся и выпил аспирин, который по доброте душевной оставила ЭмДжей на его прикроватном столике, Питер отправился к комнате в конце коридора, помедлив пару мгновений перед тем, как постучать в дверь Квентина.</p><p>— Эй, Бек, это я, можно войти?</p><p>Услышав приглушенное «да», Питер толкнул дверь и не был особо обеспокоен из-за пурпурно-синеватого синяка под глазом Квентина.</p><p>— Как ты?</p><p>— Отлично, — саркастично ответил Квентин, присаживаясь на кровать позади него. — У твоего парня хороший левый удар.</p><p>— И хороший правый, — пошутил Питер, присев на кровать, замолчав перед тем, как перейти к извинениям. — Слушай, прости, что Тони сделал это. Это было неправильно, и я поговорю с ним об этом.</p><p>— Все нормально, — пожал плечами Квентин и повернулся, смотря Питеру в глаза. — На самом деле, я заслужил это, — сказал он, а в его глазах было волнение. — Я должен был отстать, просто мне не нравится, как он разговаривает с тобой.</p><p>— О чем ты? — пискнул Питер, все еще смутно помня события той ночи.</p><p>— Он опасен, Питер, и я беспокоюсь о тебе, — настаивал Квентин. — Ты такой замечательный и добрый, а еще смешной и смелый. Ты пытаешься говорить, а не лезть в драку, и ты красивый, то есть, невероятно красивый.<br/>Питер покраснел примерно так же, как тогда в коридоре после первого проведенного дня с Беком. Вот только сейчас Питер был уверен, что это не было слепым безрассудством.</p><p>— Бек, я не…</p><p>— Ты мне нравишься, Питер, — перебил его Квентин, взяв руку Питера и переплетя их пальцы. — Ты мне так сильно нравишься и, признаюсь, я видел тебя с Тони. И поэтому ввязался в это гребанную драку, но я просто…</p><p>— Бек, — прервал его Питер, глубоко вздохнув, желая, чтобы его слова были как можно более мягкими. — Прости, но ты мне не нравишься, — начал он. — Ты хороший друг, но я в отношениях с Тони. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял это.</p><p>— Но ты счастлив с ним? — не отступал Квентин. — Разве он не доводил тебя до слез? Разве не причинил боль?</p><p>— Да, — утвердительно кивнул Питер, мягко убирая руку от Квентина. — У нас была сильная ссора, но это часть отношений, — он пожал плечами. — Мне он нравится настолько, чтобы справляться с этим.</p><p>Квентин вздохнул, лег на кровать и громко выдохнул.</p><p>— Не буду лгать, мое сердце сейчас разбито.</p><p>— Я уверен, тебе станет лучше, — Питер улыбнулся, стараясь сделать лицо попроще. — И если тебе не будет неприятно, то мы всегда можем дружить. То есть, ты спас меня от Локи, и нас много чего общего.</p><p>— Утешительная дружба? — Квентин усмехнулся, недоверчиво улыбнувшись. — Что ж, это лучше, чем ничего.</p><p>— Ну, если тебе не нужна дружба, то все что тебе остается — это синяк под глазом, так что…</p><p>— Эй! — воскликнул Квентин, со смехом игриво бросив в Питера подушку. На миг все стало хорошо, но потом он замолчал и повернулся, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло. — Эй, Питер, я вроде как хочу выплакать все глаза сейчас, так что не мог бы ты…</p><p>— О… эм, Да! П… прости, я ухожу, — запинался Питер, вылетев из спальни и закрыв дверь.</p><p>В таком состоянии он шел по коридору, до своей комнаты, а потом до кровати. Он справился. Это закончилось. Но сообщение от ЭмДжей заставило его вновь встрепенуться. И вот Питер снова был у двери Квентина, чтобы спросить про мороженое.</p><p>Сначала он зашептал:</p><p>— Эй, Бек, ЭмДжей хочет, чтобы я… — затем он замолчал, прислушиваясь. И вот, снова предательство. На этот раз от Квентина Бека.</p><p>
  <i>Да, я только что попытался. Кажется, этот пацан Паркер реально влюблен в вашего сына.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Да, я наладил общение. Теперь мы друзья.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Да, абсолютно, сэр. Я сообщу, если что-то изменится за эту неделю.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Нет, спасибо за эту возможность, мистер Старк. Я не подведу вас.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>~*~*~</i>
</p><p>Питер понял, что реветь намного проще, когда ты один. До полудня он не сдерживал себя: ни яростные крики в подушку, ни слабый смех, по которому можно было понять, что он на грани истерики, ни молчание, когда он сжимал кулаки и боролся с желанием сотворить что-то ужасное, ни слезы, ни панику, которые бушевали в нем.</p><p>Но потом Питер сделал это. Он начал сдерживать эти чувства, зная, что надо собраться, собраться с силами и отомстить по-умному. Поэтому, пока он ревел в подушку, он уже обдумывал свой план. Он будто затачивал лезвие, планировал, представлял результат снова и снова, пока не был удовлетворен. Пока не почувствовал, что план был достаточно идеальный, чтобы защитить…</p><p>— Тони, — удивленно ахнул Питер, увидев своего парня, который стоял у двери и наблюдал за тем ужасом, творившимся на лице Питера. На несколько мгновений повисла тишина, шок, они смотрели друг на друга, затем Питер подвинулся, садясь на край кровати.</p><p>— П…Питер, — голос Тони дрожал, когда он подошел и опустился перед Питером на колени. — Малыш, — он громко дышал, осторожно касаясь рук Питера. — Мне так жаль… снова. Я знаю, я потерял контроль, но я…</p><p>Питер помотал головой.</p><p>— Тони…</p><p>— Стой, — прервал его Тони, посмотрев на Питера, словно пес с поджатыми ушами. — Пожалуйста, не обижайся. Я знаю, что облажался, но, пожалуйста…</p><p>— Тони, подожди. Это не…</p><p>— Питер, не надо.</p><p>— Не надо? О чем ты?</p><p>— Не бросай меня, — взмолился Тони, когда слеза скатилась по его щеке. — <i>Пожалуйста</i>.</p><p>Вид единственной слезы Тони заставил Питера заплакать, он потряс головой, его голос так хриплым из-за всхлипов</p><p>— Я не бросаю тебя, Тони.</p><p>— Правда? — Тони выдохнул с недоверием, ища в выражении лица правду. — Тогда почему ты плачешь?</p><p>Питер слабо усмехнулся и заплакал еще сильнее.</p><p>— Я объясню, но одолжи сначала мне Джарвиса.</p><p>Тони был растерян, но без промедлений дал Питеру телефон.</p><p>— Зачем тебе?</p><p>— Просто доверься мне, — Питер всхлипнул. — Это единственный способ, чтобы я убедился, — он посмотрел на телефон. — Джарвис, дай мне все, что Stark Industries имеет на Квентина Бека.</p><p>— Что? — сразу отозвался Тони, его плечи напряглись при одном упоминании о том, что компания его отца может быть как-то связана с его врагом. — Зачем? — растерянность была такой сильной, что почти превратилась в боль. — Какого хуя Бек забыл в базе данных Stark Industries?</p><p>— Потому что… — начал Питер, его руки тряслись: одна, держа телефон, а другая, сомкнувшись вокруг руки Тони. — Он работает на твоего отца, — он поднял телефон, показывая профиль сотрудника Квентина. — Ему заплатили, чтобы мы расстались.</p><p>— Я убью его, — шепот, вызвавший ярость, вызвавший огонь.</p><p>Тони был настолько напряженным, что Питер мог видеть вены на его руках. Он дрожал, наполненный чистейшей ненавистью. Он кинулся к своей сумке, вытаскивая все содержимое на пол, после же достал уже знакомый нож-бабочку. Через мгновение он уже держал нож в руке, и несся к комнате Квентина.</p><p>Но Питер преградил ему путь, упираясь в грудь Тони.</p><p>— Стой! Не можешь, Тонс!</p><p>— Нет! Убирайся с моего пути, Питер! — закричал Тони, его глаза были красными от ярости. — Убирайся! — он оттолкнул Питера в сторону одним движением. — Он творил все эту херь специально! Он <i>специально</i> связался с нами! Он должен заплатить!</p><p>— Я знаю! — Питер закричал в ответ, бросаясь на Тони и обхватывая его за талию. — Тони, <i>я знаю</i>, но ты не можешь, — взмолился он. — Не на глазах у всех!</p><p>— Нахуй все это! — рявкнул Тони, пытаясь оттолкнуть Питера. — Я сломаю каждую кость в его блядском теле!</p><p>— Ты не можешь! — Питер закричал еще раз, борясь изо всех сил с мощью Тони.</p><p>— Почему? Почему я, блять, не могу, Питер?! — закричал Тони, от злости бросая нож в стену. — Он зашел слишком далеко! — он еще больше вспыхивал, толкая Питера в плечи. — Он заслужил это, Питер, он… <i>блять</i>! — выругался он, его напор ослаб, в то время как Питер все еще держал его. — Он, блять… — его голос превратился в шепот. — Он, блять, хочет забрать у меня все, — выкрикнул он, тяжело задышав перед тем, как хлынули слезы, и стало понятно, что речь идет не о Квентине Беке. — Я просто блядский мешок для битья. Все, что я делаю… этого недостаточно.</p><p>Сбитый с толку Питер поднял голову, когда дыхание Тони стало прерывистым, когда его голос начал дрожать, когда его взгляд стал размытым от слез, когда слезы стали катиться по испуганному лицу, когда он полностью сломался. Он расслабился в объятиях Питера, без сил опускаясь на колени, обхватив талию парня и рыдая в его футболку.</p><p>— Мама ушла из-за него, — плакал Тони. — Он контролирует все. Все! И он не позволяет мне иметь хоть что-то в жизнь, что будет придавать ей смысл. Почему он пытается забрать и тебя?</p><p>Питер молчал, позволяя слезам течь и быстро понимая, что это был настоящий вес его ножа. Он не просто сдерживал отчаянного преступника, не просто вершил правосудие, решая, когда и кого избить. Вот <i>оно</i>. Та слабость в лезвии, та часть, которая была наиболее уязвимой, та часть, которая при ударе могла разлететься на миллионы осколков. Питер должен был защитить эту часть, нести этот вес, доставая нож лишь с какой-то целью.</p><p>— Не переживай, Тонс, — прошептал Питер, целуя Тони в макушку. — Я никуда не уйду и обещаю, я позабочусь об этом, — он улыбнулся, заключая лицо своего парня в ладони. — Я позабочусь о тебе так же, как ты заботишься обо мне.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Скошенный</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Остаток дня Питер и Тони провели в своей комнате, выходя оттуда лишь для того, чтобы  сходить в душ и взять еду, которую им принес Нед. Они решили отдохнуть вместе под одеялом в объятиях друг друга подальше от всего и всех, особенно от напрягающего присутствия Квентина Бека. Питеру было интересно, как они еще раз наступили на те же грабли, а Тони был абсолютно разбит из-за ужасного поведения своего отца. Это было практически терапией — понять, что ими просто играли, понять, что их ссоры были вызваны внешними силами, наконец-то увидеть, что это была не их вина.</p><p>После нескольких часов эмоциональной опустошенности Тони уснул, уютно утроившись у живота Питера, обхватив руками его тело. Питер же не мог спать. Несмотря на похмелье, он был настроен сдержать обещание. Он защитит Тони любой ценой, даже если это значило не спать все ночь с раскалывающейся головой, роясь в тоннах файлов базы данных Stark Industries.</p><p>С помощью Джарвиса Питер мог узнать несколько важных вещей о компании, включая связи с террористами и различные преступления генерального директора. Он даже достал записи с видеокамер из особняка Старка. Некоторые из них были настолько душераздирающими, что Питер не мог заставить себя смотреть их. Это все были видео с его самым любимым человеком, над которым издевался дома тот, кто должен был заботиться.</p><p>Питер вздохнул, положив телефон на прикроватную тумбу, и запустил пальцы в волосы Тони, как он обычно делал. Его парень казался таким невинным, когда спал, тихо посапывая у живота Питера. Ему было практически стыдно будить его, но старший должен был принять участие в их плане.</p><p>— Тонс, — прошептал Питер, нежно проводя пальцами по щеке Тони. — Вставай.</p><p>Тони зашевелился и, зевнув, спросил:</p><p>— Уже пора?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Перед тем, как Тони задремал, они обсудили, что же им делать с Квентином. Злость Тони никуда не исчезла. Она стал резче, сосредоточеннее, не такой беспорядочной, как раньше. Он хотел отомстить, используя силу, и Питер, на самом деле, тоже этого хотел.</p><p>Квентин играл с Питером, как с дураком. Он втянул его в ненастоящую дружбу, заставил поверить, что <i>эта</i> дружба, эта тупая, незначимая дружба, стоила того, чтобы ругаться с Тони.</p><p>Питер не просто хотел отомстить, нет, он хотел блядского возмездия. Он хотел, чтобы Квентин пожалел о том, что сделал.</p><p>Хотел, чтобы ему было больно.</p><p>Поэтому Питер отточил свой план, тихо нашептывая его себе под нос весь этот<br/>неторопливый день, насладившись тем, какую хитрую усмешку он вызвал на лице Тони, это удовлетворит их обоих. И это началось здесь: у двери Квентина.</p><p>— Бек? — сказал Питер, постучав, а его рука крепко держала ручку чемодана. — Ты не спишь?</p><p>Слабый звук приближающихся шагов заставил сердце Питера забиться, но, что удивительно для него, это было не из-за нервов. Это был адреналин в его венах от осознания того, что должно было произойти. Когда дверь распахнулась, он испуганно улыбнулся, пытаясь показать свою боль через мокрые глаза и хмурый взгляд.</p><p>— Бек, — его голос дрожал, будто он вот-вот заплачет.</p><p>— Что случилось, пацан? — спросил Квентин, кладя руку на лицо Питера, смахивая большим пальцем влагу с его ресниц. — Почему ты с чемоданом? Что происходит?</p><p>Питер стиснул зубы и прильнул к Квентину, пытаясь быть настолько убедительным, насколько возможно.</p><p>— Мы должны уехать.</p><p>— Почему…?</p><p>— Тони ударил меня, — соврал Питер, показывая свою печаль через хлюпы носом и нервное дергание волос. — Ты был прав насчет него. Я должен был тебя послушать, должен был…</p><p>— Шшш, — Квентин обнял Питера. — Все нормально. Мы можем уехать. Я соберу свои вещи.</p><p>— Хорошо, но поторопись, — настоял Питер и, трясясь, отпрянул от Квентина. — Тони не знает, что я уезжаю, — еще одна ложь, завернутая в обезумевший голос, которая заставила Квентина собираться быстрее, бездумно скидывая вещи в чемодан, потом застегнуть его и взять ключи со шкафа.</p><p>— Хорошо, пошли, — прошептал Квентин, следуя за Питером по коридору, закрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>Это оказалось легче, чем Питер думал. Один пункт завершен, поэтому Питер перешел к другому — к ключам. Как только они дошли до лестницы, Питер устроил шоу из-за того, насколько тяжелым был его чемодан, неся его сразу двумя руками, сделав первый шаг, а потом еще медленнее второй, а третий уже со скоростью улитки…</p><p>— Хей, давая понесу, — предложил Квентин, отдавая Питеру ключи в обмен на чемодан.</p><p>Взяв ключи и видя, как Квентин спускает сразу два чемодана по лестнице, Питер не смог удержаться от ухмылки. Следующая часть плана началась, когда они вышли на улицу и ушли к дороге, достаточно далеко, чтобы никто их не услышал.</p><p>Квентин остановился у багажника, поворачиваясь на пятках.</p><p>— Эй, пацан, не откроешь машину?</p><p>Питер помотал головой с равнодушным лицом, заметив растерянный взгляд Квентина.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал он и потянулся к карману, доставая оттуда нож-бабочку Тони и открывая его. — Я не могу сделать этого Квентин, — добавил он, направляя нож вперед.</p><p>Квентин медленно и не понимающе усмехнулся.<br/>— Что происходит, пацан?</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что <i>конкретно</i> происходит, — Питер взглянул на него, чувствуя, как его накрывает гнев. — Сколько мистер Старк заплатил тебе, а? Достаточно, чтобы купить новую крутую тачку?</p><p>— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, — Квентин сразу же начал все отрицать, слабо пытаясь сохранить свое прикрытие.<br/>Питер вздохнул и потянулся к карману, доставая телефон и кладя вместо него ключи.</p><p>— Квентин Бек, 18 лет, работает на Mysterio Incorporated, как профессиональный мошенник, — Питер выдохнул, перейдя к следующей строчке. — <i>Выдающиеся</i> способности в мошенничестве. Немного преувеличено, нет? — он продолжил. — Официальные обязанности: разрушить все социальные, физические и романтические связи между Питером Паркером и Тони Старком, — сказал Питер, указав на экран. — Все еще не знаешь, о чем я говорю?</p><p>Квентин сразу опустил взгляд, но потом засмеялся: медленно и немного встревоженно.</p><p>— Отдаю тебе должное, Паркер, ты удивил меня, — он поднял голову и стал совершенно другим человеком, будто хамелеон сменил окрас. — Как ты узнал?</p><p>— Я слышал твой разговор по телефону.</p><p>— Я знал, что не надо было звонить, — помотал головой Квентин. — Знаешь, это должно было быть легкой работой, — уточнил он. — Заставить расстаться запуганного мальчишку и жестокого ублюдка, — он пнул чемоданы. — Но, как выяснилось, ты такой же поехавший, как и он. — Вы двое, блять, идеально подходите друг другу.</p><p>Питер был невозмутим, глядя на ярость Квентина, на самом деле, ему было насрать. Не было ни дрожи, не страха, даже ни единого покалывания.</p><p>— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — кивнул он, посмотрев назад. — Так ведь, Тонс?</p><p>— Ага, — сказал Тони, когда он вышел из своей машины с сигаретой и зажигалкой, беспечно выдохнув дым и облокотившись на капот. — Мы <i>действительно</i> идеально подходим друг другу, малыш.</p><p>— Да пошло все нахуй, — Квентин закатил глаза и протянул руку. — Отдай мне ключи, Паркер.</p><p>— Подойди и возьми, — ответил Питер и сильнее сжал свой нож.<br/>Квентин усмехнулся, делая шаг к Питеру.</p><p>— И что ты, блять, собираешься с этим делать? — он помотал головой, сделав еще один шаг. — Проткнешь меня? — еще один шаг. — Напуганная маленькая сучка никогда такого не сделает, — еще один шаг, он в нескольких дюймах от ножа. — А сейчас отдай мне эти гребанные ключи! — закричал Квентин, бросаясь к Питеру, чтобы выхватить ключи, но у него ничего не вышло.</p><p>Питер отставил ногу назад, повернувшись так, что надвигающийся Квентин не смог бы дотянуться до кармана с ключами. Он быстро вдохнул, его рука резко поднялась вверх, проводя лезвием по протянутой руке Квентина. И, когда отпрянул, то выдохнул и посмотрел на нож, его скошенный край был теперь покрыт тонким слоем крови. Его взгляд мелькнул на Тони, который тяжело пыхтел, наблюдая за происходящим, совершенно не волнуясь. Это заставило Питера успокоиться, когда он снова повернулся к Квентину, который отшатнулся назад, сжимая свою руку.</p><p>— Ты, маленькая тупая… ты порезал меня! — рявкнул Квентин, сжав в гневе кулак. — Я, блять, не играю здесь с тобой, Паркер! — он бросился вперед, настолько охваченный яростью, что не заметил главную угрозу для себя. Не удосужился заметить сигарету, брошенную на тротуар, даже не увидел, насколько эта угроза была близка. Это была роковая ошибка.</p><p>Тони сжал кулак и ударил Квентина в челюсть настолько сильно, что тот отлетел назад, споткнувшись о трещину на асфальте. Его руки уперлись в теплый асфальт, царапая поверхность, когда он упал. Кровь стекала из уголка рта и из пореза на руке, но не было времени отвлекаться на боль. Он развернулся, чтобы подняться, но плохой парень подошел и прижал его к земле. У него не было выбора, кроме как собраться, когда его начали ритмично бить по лицу, которые, несомненно, сломали бы ему нос, если бы он бездействовал. Поэтому он толкнул Тони в бок, пытаясь полностью скинуть с себя и переломить ход драки, но колено Тони на его животе не позволило это сделать.</p><p>Квентин импульсивно схватился за живот, болезненно рявкнув и наблюдая за тем, как Тони встал с готовностью ударить в то же место, где было его колено. Быстро среагировав, Бек увернулся от удара и, наконец, смог встать на ноги. Как и в драке с Локи, Квентин бился пассивно, его кулаки были расположены так, чтобы защитить лицо, пока он ждал следующего удара Тони.</p><p>Тони рассмеялся, его переполняла изощрённая ярость, словно он выпустил наружу весь свой гнев и вложил во все следующие атаки. Его ноги были легкими, он занял боксерскую стойку, чтобы ударить в незащищенные места на теле Квентина. Несколько раз он промахнулся, целясь в лицо, но один угловой удар заставил Квентина сгорбиться.</p><p>Исход драки уже был понятен. Тони схватил Квентина за голову и бил его вбок, наслаждаясь тем, как Квентин не мог держаться на ногах от боли. Когда Тони схватил руку Квентина и приготовился сломать ее, Питер наконец вмешался.</p><p>— Не ломай кости, Тони, — Питер подошел к нему, положил руку на плечо. — Мы все еще выгоняем его. Он не сможет вести машину.</p><p>— Разве ты не говорил, что у него автопилот в машине?</p><p>— Говорил, но…</p><p>— Ребро? — спросил Тони, чьи глаза застилал адреналин после драки, пока он держал Квентина.</p><p>Питер взглянул на избитого парня, в чьих глазах блестело неповиновение, и понял, что хочет, чтобы этот блеск погас.</p><p>— Давай.</p><p>Дальше последовал удар по ребрам Квентина, который закричал и начал пыхтеть и стонать от боли.</p><p>— Пошел нахуй, Паркер!</p><p>— Тони, — прошептал Питер. — Еще одно.</p><p>Квентин не мог сказать ни слова после того, как боль от сломанного ребра смешалась с болью от удара по тому же самому ребру.</p><p>— Ладно! — рявкнул он, в его голосе слышался страх. — Ладно, блять, стой! Стой!</p><p>— Тонс, — сказал Питер, будто скомандовал, и Тони послушал его, все еще не позволяя Квентину встать с коленей. — Ты готов извиниться?</p><p>— Какого хуя? — прорычал Квентин, вяло сопротивляясь хватке Тони. — Нет! Меня наняли!</p><p>— Тони, я не услышал извинений, а ты? — спросил Питер, поднеся нож-бабочку в шее Квентина. — Может, ему надо еще. Как думаешь, сколько ребер сможешь сломать перед тем, как человек отключится от боли?</p><p>Глаза Квентина расширились. С ножом у его шеи, слова Питера выглядели резче и опаснее. — Ладно! — его голос сломался из-за угроз Питера. — Простите! Простите за то, что я сделал, хорошо?</p><p>— Видишь? — улыбнулся Питер, подняв нож чуть выше и приложив лезвие к лицу Квентина. — Не так уж и сложно, правда ведь?</p><p>Квентин побеждено усмехнулся.</p><p>— Как ты можешь быть одним человеком с тем, кого я спас на прошлой неделе?</p><p>— Я и не тот человек, — сказал Питер, достав из кармана ключи и бросая их в песок. — А теперь убирайся отсюда и не возвращайся.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>— Ты получила письмо с видео со скрытых камер? — Питер говорил по телефону, расхаживая туда и обратно по песку. — Да, это очень плохо. Ты позвонила юристу? Думаешь, мы можем сделать с этим что-нибудь? — спросил он, наступая на мокрый песок, наслаждаясь теплой водой, текущей по его ногам. — Спасибо, Мэй. Да, <i>сейчас</i> я развлекаюсь. Да, Тони тоже. Нет, тут нет алкоголя. Нормальный у меня голос. Нормальный! — он засмеялся, повернувшись на пятке, удивившись, увидев Тони позади себя, держащего два стакана в руках. — Мэй, мне надо идти. Да, Тони здесь. Ладно-ладно. Я скажу ему. Пока! — Питер положил трубку и, улыбнувшись, взял свой стакан. — Мэй передавала «привет» и просила сказать, что скучает по тебе.<p>— Тетушка звонила? — Тони поднял брови. — Почему ты не сказал? Я бы поболтал с ней.</p><p>— Ты можешь поболтать с ней, когда мы вернемся, — отмахнулся Питер, делая быстрый глоток пузырящегося напитка и скривив лицо от вкуса водки. — Что ты там смешал?</p><p>— Ничего такого, только водку и газировку.</p><p>Питер простонал, посмотрев на напиток так, будто тот мог его убить.</p><p>— Сколько именно?</p><p>Тони улыбнулся, пробежавшись взглядом по Питеру.</p><p>— Мне кажется, ты стал еще сексуальнее с прошлого нашего разговора.</p><p>— За эти несколько минут, что я говорил по телефону? Точно, — игриво передразнил Питер, улыбнувшись. — Но не уклоняйся от вопроса? Насколько <i>много</i> там водки?</p><p>— Не так уж и <i>много</i>, — засмеялся Тони, сделав большой глоток. — Просто не пей слишком быстро, лады?</p><p>Питер фыркнул.</p><p>— А как насчет тебя? Еще пара таких глотков и ты все выпьешь!</p><p>Тони ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Меня не так быстро срубает, как тебя.</p><p>Неожиданно в затылок Тони прилетел шарик с водой и лопнул, окатив его холодом, от чего Тони съежился. Питер засмеялся вместе с Роуди, Пеппер, Брюсом и Хэппи, которые держали ведра, до верху заполненные шариками с водой, они были полностью готовы к битве.</p><p>— Вот что происходит, когда начинаешь говорить хуйню, — пошутил Питер.<br/>Тони ухмыльнулся, поворачиваясь к друзьям с огнем в глазах.</p><p>— Теперь я должен показать этим сучарам, кто тут главный, — Тони сделал большой глоток из своего стакана и поцеловал Питера лоб. — Подержи это для меня, малыш. Я скоро вернусь.</p><p>Питер взял стакан, с улыбкой наблюдая затем, как Тони побежал за друзьями. Вид его такого бодрил, будто всего, что произошло на прошлой неделе, никогда и не было. На самом деле, отдых с друзьями без Квентина позволил им расслабиться. Питер провел утро, плавая с Недом и ЭмДжей, пока Тони помогал Роуди и Пеппер с завтраком. Адреналин, который они испытали прошлой ночью, исчез и те самые каникулы наконец наступили.</p><p>Питер поставил стаканы на стол, у которого болтали Баки, Сэм и Стив, сидя на стульях. Как только он присел, рассмеялся над тем, как старательно Нед и ЭмДжей готовили их ведра, чтобы присоединиться к войне с шариками.</p><p>— У вас двоих там не шансов, — пошутил он.</p><p>— Сиди и смотри, — воскликнул Нед, драматично сжав шарик в рук. — Я одержу победу.</p><p>ЭмДжей засмеялась, помотав головой и сняв сандалии.</p><p>— Ты должен пойти с нами, Питер. Вместе <i>мы одержим победу</i>.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, — улыбнулся Питер, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Удачи вам в этом противостоянии.</p><p>— Вперед к победе! — закричал Нед, побежав к пляжу, готовый убивать.</p><p>— Оденься, чувак, — ухмыльнулась ЭмДжей и побежала за другом, запустив первый шарик с водой еще не спустившись по лестнице в одного ничего не подозревающего подростка.</p><p>— Твои друзья просто дикие, Питер, — сказал Сэм и легко усмехнулся. — Но они правы.</p><p>— Согласен, мне они очень нравятся, — кивнул Баки. — И мне нравился Квентин. Он сказал, почему уехал?</p><p>Питер пожал плечами, наклоняясь, чтобы взять стакан, и сделал глоток, сказав с безразличием:</p><p>— Он лишь сказал, что у его семьи что-то случилось.</p><p>— Жаль, что он уехал, — сказал Стив с хитрой ухмылкой. — Когда Квентин так флиртовал с тобой, ты был похож на меня.</p><p>Питер поднял бровь.</p><p>— На тебя?</p><p>— Он имеет в виду, что у тебя будто были два горячих парня, — объяснил Сэм, указывая на себя и Баки.</p><p>— О! — Питер покивал головой и покраснел. — Все не так. Мы с Квентином были просто друзьями.</p><p>— Были? — переспросил Баки.</p><p>— И есть! Мы и есть друзья, — Питер неловко усмехнулся и отпил немного. — В любом случае, нам с Тони хорошо вдвоем.</p><p>— Да, той ночью вам точно было хорошо вдвоем, — Сэм поднял бровь. — У вас должно быть просто сумасшедший секс.</p><p>От этих слов немного покрасневший Питер стал алым.</p><p>— Нет, мы, на самом деле…</p><p>— У вас еще не было секса? — у Стива упала челюсть. — Серьезно?</p><p>— Мы просто… дурачились, но да, секса не было… эм, вообще-то, мы хотели исправить это на этих каникулах, — сказал Питер, сделав еще один глоток, чтобы как-то справится со смущением.</p><p>— Ну так чего же ты ждешь? — спросил Сэм.</p><p>— На самом деле, ничего, — Питер посмотрел на пляж, где разворачивалась битва водяными шариками. — Просто у нас пока не было времени.</p><p>— Думаю, вы должны потрахаться сегодня вечером, — настойчиво предложил Баки. — Ты должен соблазнить его, Питер.</p><p>Питер усмехнулся.</p><p>— Соблазнение — это вот вообще не мое.</p><p>— Тогда пьяный Питер нас обманул, — пробубнил Сэм себе под нос, из-за чего Сэм Баки захихикали.</p><p>Питер издал смущенный смешок.</p><p>— Можем мы просто забыть об этом, пожалуйста?</p><p>— Ты сосал его палец, будто это было его член, — заметил Баки.<br/>Питер застонал, уронив лицо в ладони.</p><p>— Извините. Я отлучусь, чтобы попытаюсь реализовать этот план. Не ждите меня.</p><p>— Увидимся, — усмехнулся Сэм.</p><p>Стив засмеялся, сидя в своей расслабленной позе.</p><p>— Тебе не надо стесняться, Пит. Тут тебя никто не осудит.</p><p>— Да, не волнуйся, куколка, — помахал ему Баки и улыбнулся. — Уверен, в какой-нибудь из оставшихся дней вы поймаете нас, когда мы будем сосать пальцы.</p><p>— Это успокаивает, — Питер с улыбкой закатил глаза. — Ладно. Я запущу этот процесс. Но не думайте, что я превращаюсь в пьяного Питера по щелчку пальцев.</p><p>Сэм кивнул, откинувшись на спинку стула и взяв свою выпивку. — Тогда вместо того, чтобы превратиться в него, почему бы просто не стать им?</p><p>— С возможностью контролировать себя, — уточнил Баки, тоже держа свой стакан.</p><p>— За Питера, за то, чтобы он потрахался! — Стив предложил тост.</p><p>Питер захихикал, тоже подняв свой стакан для того, чтобы чокнуться.</p><p>— За то, чтобы потрахался!</p><p>
  <i>~*~*~</i>
</p><p>Дожить до этого момента было легко. После ужина и капли алкоголя Нед пригласил всех на небольшую вечеринку с танцами и напитками под громкие летние мелодии. Питера окутал туман из-за сильного сердцебиения вперемешку с алкоголем. Этот туман был не таким сильным, как раньше, парень все еще мог двигаться, но все еще было пробирающее тепло и беспорядочная уверенность. Небрежно танцуя, Питер точно знал, что все уже были пьяными, в том числе Тони, у которого появился румянец на щеках и нехарактерная улыбка, когда упал на диван.</p><p>Танцуя, Питер смотрел прямо на плохого парня, пытаясь быть соблазнительным, стараясь двигать бедрами под музыку. Легкое движение здесь, больше плавности на том моменте, добавить движение плечами тут. Он вкладывал все усилия в это. Но, судя по хихиканью его парня, это сложно было назвать сексуальным, но <i>он старался как мог, ладно</i>?! И он сдался, надувшись, обошел диван и встал позади Тони, наклонившись, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:</p><p>— Как ты можешь смеяться надо мной. Я пытался соблазнить тебя.</p><p>— О, правда? — ухмыльнулся Тони, откидывая голову на спинку дивана. — А так и не скажешь.</p><p>Питер покраснел и продолжал дуться.</p><p>— Даже отдаленно?</p><p>Тони улыбнулся, положив руку на волосы своего парня.</p><p>— Хорошо, может немного.</p><p>— Отлично, — прошептал Питер, поцеловав Тони в щеку. — Я завел тебя?</p><p>Тони резко выдохнул.</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>— Правда? — Питер был удивлен, но нагнувшись, чтобы оставить еще несколько поцелуев на щеках, скулах и шее Тони. — Тебе понравилось?</p><p>— Конечно, малыш, — Тони ухмыльнулся, повернув голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Питером. — Я пиздец как люблю, когда ты ко мне прикасаешься.</p><p>Питер тихо простонал, но, все еще держа в уме цель своего соблазнения, сумел сдержать свое волнение. Он наклонился, облизав кожу под ухом Тони и прошептал:</p><p>— Если мы пойдем в нашу комнату, я буду касаться тебя везде, где только захочешь.</p><p>Тони не надо было просить дважды.</p><p>Они пришли в спальню, обмениваясь нежными прикосновениями: рука на бедре, кончики пальцев проходят по обнаженной коже на запястье, невинные жесты, от которых они сразу вспыхнули, как только вошли внутрь и закрыли дверь. Первым приблизился Питер, притянув Тони за ворот рубашки и затянув в грязный поцелуй. Этот поцелуй был со вкусом водки и дыма и ощущался, словно солнечная вспышка на губах из-за оставшегося возбуждения и тепла после танцев. Он застонал, пытаясь обнять своего парня.</p><p>Даже сквозь дымку Тони все осознавал и видел. Он взял Питера за запястье, прижимая его к стене, но потом все же отвел к кровати после очень молящих слов Питера: <i>кровать, Тонс, кровать</i>. Слова были уверенными и чувственными, поэтому Тони достаточно возбудился, чтобы почувствовать тесноту в джинсах.</p><p>Питер тоже чувствовал это, особенно, когда их возбуждения прижались друг к другу, пока они блуждали по комнате. Он с наслаждением постанывал, борясь с этим чувством, и наклонился вперед, чтобы оставить дорожку поцелуев на шее Тони, прикусил кожу на его ключице и всосал ее, оставив глубокий красный след.</p><p>Тони выдохнул сквозь зубы и застонал от того, как напряглись его мышцы, когда он медленно опустил Питера на постель и устроился между его ног. Затем он ухмыльнулся, смотря на своего парня замутненным взглядом.</p><p>— Ты сегодня любишь кусаться, хм? — прошептал он, наклоняясь, чтобы укусить в ответ, оставляя собственный след и наслаждаясь коротким стоном, вырвавшимся из рта Питера.</p><p>Питер положил руки на живот своего парня и на его волосы, лаская его шею и торс. Он застонал, возбуждение заполнило его, когда Тони поцеловал его в челюсть и забрался рукой под футболку, прикасаясь пальцем к соску. Это было невероятно, и даже больше, когда эти ощущения смешивались с алкоголем в его организме. Он понял, что нуждается в этой близости, поднял бедра и еще больше заскулил, когда удовольствие от прикосновений прошлось по позвоночнику.</p><p>Затем руки Тони обхватили талию Питера, придавливая его к матрасу.</p><p>— Ты такой нетерпеливый сегодня, — прошептал он, не имея возможности не ухмыльнуться от удовольствия.</p><p>— Это потому, что я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — ответил Питер, стараясь отбросить руку Тони и продолжить свое соблазнение.</p><p>— <i>Что</i>? — на секунду Тони замер, затем его выражение лица стало довольным, затем виноватым, а затем взволнованным. — Блять, стой, — он помотал головой, сел назад на колени между бедрами Питера. — Мы не можем?</p><p>Питер надулся, нежно прикасаясь кончиками пальцев предплечья Тони.</p><p>— Почему нет?</p><p>Тони вздохнул, смотря на руки Питера, словно на орудия для пыток.</p><p>— Ты пьяный, малыш.</p><p>— Я не пьяный, — соврал Питер, пытаясь сделать более-менее приличное лицо. — Я в порядке, поэтому, пожалуйста, — взмолился он с улыбкой, потянувшись руками вниз, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы, но его остановил Тони. Его лицо стало хмурым, неуверенным, и он начал что-то бормотать. — То есть ты не хочешь?</p><p>— Нет, хочу! — сказал Тони, смотря на тело Питера. — Я <i>хочу</i>. Очень, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно.</p><p>— Тогда почему?</p><p>— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был в полном сознании, когда я трахаю тебя.<br/>Питер закатил глаза, поднимаясь на локтях.</p><p>— Я в сознании, Тонс.</p><p>— Не полностью, — Тони покачал головой. — Я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты будешь на моем члене и трезвым.</p><p>— Я тоже, — прошептал Питер.</p><p>Тони слегка вздохнул и поднял бровь.</p><p>— Ты тоже?</p><p>— Нет, то есть… — Питер покраснел, отводя взгляд. — Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь в меня.</p><p>— Да? — голос Тони немного дрогнул, слова Питера были словно картечь для его порядочности. Он медленно выдохнул, его взгляд стал снисходительным. — Что ты еще хочешь, милый?</p><p>Питер закусил губу, нервно посмотрев на своего парня и прошептав:</p><p>— Х… хочу, чтобы ты… выебал меня.</p><p>Тони ухмыльнулся, наклонился вперед, надавив рукой на горло Питера, но потом отстранился.</p><p>— Что еще?</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты был г… грубым, — промямлил Питер. — Чтобы, эм… использовал меня как захочешь… я хочу быть хорошим для тебя.</p><p>Тони выдохнул сквозь зубы, чувствуя неудобство в джинсах.</p><p>— Ты не помогаешь ситуации, малыш.</p><p>Питер тихо выдохнул.</p><p>— И еще… я хочу, чтобы ты называл меня своим малышом, — добавил он, покраснев. — Или деткой. Мне это даже больше нравится, но не всегда, а только когда мы одни.</p><p>— Хорошо, принято. Обязательно все это сделаю, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Что-то еще?</p><p>— Я не знаю, — прошептал Питер и лег на кровать. — Ты подумаешь, что это глупо.</p><p>Тони помотал головой.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь.</p><p>— Это глупо! — Питер закрыл глаза и через секунду выглядел еще смущеннее. — Это просто всякие штуки конфетно-букетного период, совершенно необязательные, это не так уж и важно.</p><p>— Давай, скажи мне, — нежно попросил Тони. — И я решу, обязательно это или нет.</p><p>— Обещай, что не будешь смеяться.</p><p>— Обещаю.</p><p>Питер замолчал, закрывая лицо руками и глубоко вздыхая.</p><p>— Я хочу… — он убрал руки, открывая серьезное и уязвимое лицо. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал, что любишь меня.</p><p>Тони замер, его челюсть почти проломила пол, так как он был совершенно поражен словами Питера. Прошло несколько секунд в молчании, а потом еще несколько, Тони просто смотрел на него, сфокусировавшись лишь на парне, кажется, пытаясь найти нужные слова.</p><p>Но Питер не мог вынести тишины, поэтому неловко засмеялся.</p><p>— Неважно, ты прав, я пьяный, так что не слушай меня, это было глупо, давай просто спать, — он отвернулся от Тони, подвинувшись, чтобы скрыться под одеялом, приготовившись сгореть от стыда.</p><p>Но потом Тони лег рядом, накрывая одеялом и себя и успокаивающе прошептал:</p><p>— Это не глупо, Питер.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Весенние каникулы закончились после фейерверков и совместных фотографий на пляже. Следующее утро было наполнено групповой уборкой, обещаниями собрать летом и дружеским обменом номерами. Упаковывание вещей в машины превратилось в объятия и «еще увидимся!», а потом и в долгую дорогу домой. Поездка закончилась идеально, но, наблюдая, как берег исчезает за горизонтом, Питер не смог не взгрустнуть. Он уже скучал по утреннему купанию, веселым разговорам вокруг костра и пьяным выходкам друзей. Когда он погрузился в свою печаль, на телефон пришло уведомление от Неда: <i>приглашение в новый чат</i> «<i>Поддержка для Питти</i>». Этого было достаточно, чтобы поднять ему настроение. Он сразу же отправил смеющийся смайлик в чат, улыбаясь потоку мемов.<p>— Кто там разрывает твой телефон? Тетушка? — спросил Тони, смотря на дорогу.</p><p>— Нет, Нед создал групповой чат для всех, — хихикнул Питер и потянулся за телефоном Тони. — Тебя доже добавили. Мне принять приглашение?</p><p>— Конечно, если хочешь, но ты же знаешь, что я ничего не буду туда писать, — усмехнулся Тони.</p><p>Питер закатил глаза и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я знаю, но они уже спрашивают про тебя. Тебя уже переименовали в «номер один для Питти».</p><p>— Питти? — повторил Тони, ухмыляясь.</p><p>Питер засмеялся.</p><p>— Это не я придумал.</p><p>Остальная дорога была мирной, наполненной атмосферой игривых подшучиваний и спонтанных джем-сейшенов, когда зеленые деревья побережья превратились в серые цвета города. Когда свежий воздух стал застойным, а окна закрылись, включился кондиционер, а смех стал слышен четче из-за отсутствия внешних звуков. Солнце начало садиться, когда они свернули к дому Питера. Там их приятный момент прервался.</p><p>Около дома Питера стоял Говард Старк, словно коварный финальный босс, его рукава были закатаны до локтей, а его силуэт был скрыт в тени заходящего солнца. Он, казалось, был в ярости и немного пьяным, это было видно по тому, как его машина была странно припаркована у бордюра.</p><p>— Какого хуя? — пробормотал Тони себе под нос, припарковав машину через дорогу. — Почему он здесь? — он сделал удар на последнее слово, вытаскивая ключи из зажигания и утыкаясь головой в руль.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, мы на людях, он ничего не сможет сделать, — успокоил его Питер, вытащив телефон, чтобы написать тете перед тем, как положить свою руку на руку Тони. — Мы можем не выходить из машины, если ты не хочешь.</p><p>— Он пил, Питер, — Тони вздохнул, подняв голову, показывая свое противоречивое выражение лица. — Я не думаю, что то, что мы на людях, его остановит.</p><p>Питер поднял руку Тони и поцеловал его костяшки.</p><p>— Я пойду и скажу ему уйти.</p><p>И до того, как Тони успел возразить, Питер уже вышел из машины, бесстрашно перешел улицу и спокойно остановился у своего дома. Хлопанье двери машины дало ему понять, что Тони был позади него, но он не стал оборачиваться.</p><p>Он смотрел прямо, прямо на своего врага.</p><p>— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил, он, хотя уже знал ответ.</p><p>— Ты! — закричал Говард и, приблизившись, схватил Питера за ворот. — Что ты, блять, сделал, маленькая шлюха?</p><p>На одном дыхании Тони осторожно встал между ними и попытался освободить Питера из хватки Говарда. Неповиновение разозлило его отца, и, как и раньше, все произошло в один момент. Он поднял руку и, качнувшись, направил ее на лицо Тони. Единственная разница была в том, что на этот раз Питер не застыл на месте. Он протянул руку, чтобы защитить своего парня. На этот раз Питер не был парализован страхом, он был подпитан им.<br/>Говард вспыхнул, когда его рука уперлась в руку Питера, и приготовился нанести еще один удар.</p><p>— Ты, блядский…!</p><p>— Вижу, вы получили мой имейл, — перебил его Питер, ухмыляясь, несмотря на боль в его руке.</p><p>— Имейл? — повторил Тони, отвлекаясь на то, как его обычно пугливый парень противостоял его отцу-агрессору.</p><p>Глаза Говарда расширились, он снова пытался инстинктивно схватить Питера, но остановился, когда младший заговорил.</p><p>— На вашем месте, я бы этого не делал, — предупредил его Питер. — Не забывайте, что мы на улице, и вы только усугубите свою положение.</p><p>Говард выдохнул, осмотрел улицу и отступил назад, заметив пешеходов.</p><p>— Как ты сделал это? — гневно сказа он, от его дыхания несло алкоголем. — Как ты взломал шифрование?</p><p>— Это сделал не я, — усмехнулся Питер. — А Тони.</p><p>Говард нацелил свое внимание и ярость на сына.</p><p>— Ты дал этой шлюхе доступ в нашу компанию? — закричал он. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты наделал? Разве я так тебя воспитывал? — неожиданно он хватил Тони за руку. — Ты просто пустая трата места.</p><p>Питер сжал зубы и, поступив как его парень, встал между ними, пытаясь оградить Тони от гнева отца.</p><p>— Держите свои блядские руки при себе! — бесстрашно рявкнул он, но не успел заметить, как Говард схватил его за волосы, тряся его голову.</p><p>— Что ты, блять, только что сказал, маленькая дрянь? — вспыхнул Говард, не обращая внимания на прохожих, и, когда сын попытался остановить его, он угрожающе и уверенно закричал. — Даже не думай об этом, Энтони!</p><p>Питер прошипел, подняв руки, пытаясь освободиться. Боль была острой, и на мгновение он захотел позвать Тони. Чтобы тот защитил его, чтобы спас. Питер понял, что не может сейчас рассчитывать на Тони, увидев его испуганное лицо.</p><p>Потому что в этот раз Тони рассчитывал на него.</p><p>— Вы еще тупее, чем кажетесь, — сказал Питер, смеясь сквозь боль. — Мы собирались тихо решить это дело в суде по гражданским делам, но вы, похоже, хотите объявить всем, каким жестоким мудаком являетесь.</p><p>— Ты хоть, блять, знаешь, с кем сейчас разговариваешь? — ответил Говард, дергая Питера ближе к себе. — Ты понятия и не имеешь, кто теперь является твоим врагом.</p><p>— Бизнесмен.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Мой враг теперь бизнесмен, — повторил Питер, его глаза заслезились от боли, но выражение лица оставалось спокойным. — Я не идиот. Богатый человек, как вы, не боится суда, тюрьмы или счетов от адвокатов. Вам плевать на все, кроме того, к чему вас это приведет, и как не позволить компании погрязнуть в скандале. — он поднял бровь. — Так что я надеюсь, вы отпустите меня прежде, чем я опубликую эти видео и спалю до дна вашу драгоценную компанию, — слова Питера были пропитаны ядом и смертельно серьезными, достаточно серьезными, чтобы Говард ослабил хватку.</p><p>— Энтони, что ты наделал? — Говард снова обратился к сыну. — Сын, они хотят забрать тебя от меня. Они будут шантажировать меня в суде. Ты понимаешь это?</p><p>— Я… — Тони застыл, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, его руки тряслись. — Я…</p><p>Лицо Питера смягчилось, когда он подошел к своему парню, мягко взяв его дрожащую руку в свою.</p><p>— Это то, чего ты хочешь? Stark Industries теперь твой, сын, — продолжил Говард. — Ты унаследуешь миллиарды. Они пытаются отобрать тебя у меня, — и он указал на Питера. — Он пытается отобрать тебя у меня. Не позволь этой ошибке разрушить всю твою жизнь.</p><p>— Ты вообще слышишь себя? — наконец сказал Тони, его голос дрогнул, а слезы начали течь из глаз по лицу. — Мне похуй на компанию. Это тебе она важна! Ты заботишься только о себе! Не делай вид, будто ты думаешь о том, чего хочу я! Все, что ты делаешь, это контролируешь мою жизнь и выбиваешь из меня все дерьмо!</p><p>— Я делал это из любви, Энто… <i>Тони</i>! У тебя будет успешная жизнь. Ты умный, сын. Ты взломал мое шифрование. И ты скоро получишь Stark Industries, если просто послушаешь меня! Тебе всего лишь нужна крепкая любовь, чтобы сдерживать тебя. Чтобы удержать тебя от таких ошибок, как он. Я направляю тебя…!</p><p>— Ты бьешь и издеваешься надо мной! — закричал Тони. — Ты также издевался над мамой и вышвырнул ее!</p><p>— Я не издевался над этой сукой! — Говард рявкнул в ответ. — Она сама ушла! Это ее вина!</p><p>Тони выдохнул сквозь зубы, опуская взгляд на землю.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы они отобрали меня у тебя, — он взглянул вверх, его глаза были красными от слез, но его голос был уверенным, как никогда. — Пошел ты нахуй. Пошла нахуй эта компания. Пошел нахуй тот блядский дом и твои грязные деньги, — он нежно сжал руку Питера и продолжил. — Ты всегда говорил, что я похож на мать, поэтому я тоже ухожу.</p><p>— Нет, — голос Говарда был натянутым. — Послушай, что ты говоришь, сын! Ты бросаешь все, и ради чего? — спросил он, указывая на Питера и на старое здание. — Ради этого?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Тони, взглянув на Питера. — Ради этого.</p><p>И он бы продолжил, если бы из угла не выехали машины с сиренами, светясь красным и синим.</p><p>— Мальчики! — это была тетя Мэй, торопливо спускаясь по парадной лестнице и протянув руки, зовя Тони и Питера. — Мальчики, заходите внутрь!</p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>— Блин, почему у тебя так много коробок с одеждой? — пожаловался Питер, открывая очередную полную коробку с надписью <i>«Одежда Тони»</i>. — И клянусь, это все одинаковые черные футболки!<p>— Неправда, — засмеялся Тони, пока перекладывал вещи из коробки в тумбочку. — У меня там есть хотя бы одна белая футболка.</p><p>— А это! — Питера вышел из-за шкафа, надев шапочку Тони с выпускного. — Ты выглядел так круто, идея по сцене за своим дипломом…</p><p>Тони ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Я получил папку для диплома.</p><p>— … а после окончания летней школы ты выглядел очень круто, когда получил диплом по почте, — исправил Питер и улыбнулся, сняв шапочку и отложив ее. — Школа не была снисходительна к Тони <i>Т означает Тунеядство</i> Старку, а?<br/> <br/>— Да, оказалось, что, чтобы выпуститься, нужно посещать уроки. Кто вообще это придумал? — пошутил Тони и, остановившись, достал рамку из коробки. На мгновение он уставился на фотографию, его лицо помрачнело, но затем отбросил ее обратно в коробку, но, вздохнув, снова взял в руки.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил Питер, подойдя к Тони, опускаясь на колени, чтобы было лучше видно.</p><p>Тони пожал плечами.</p><p>— Фото той картины из дома отца.</p><p>— У тебя есть копия, — это было больше утверждение, чем вопрос. Тем не менее, Питер был ошеломлен тем, что Тони собирается хранить ее после всего того, что случилось.</p><p>— Да, — вздохнул Тони и положил ее в коробку. — Я даже не знаю зачем. Я просто…</p><p>— Ты просто?</p><p>— Я просто чувствую себя странно из-за того, что живу один, думаю, это единственное изображение, где мы все вместе, — вздохнул Тони и потряс головой. — Это пиздец как тупо. Я знаю. Он тоже здесь, поэтому не хочу ставить это фото, но и она здесь, поэтому не могу избавиться от него.<br/>Питер улыбнулся, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать Тони в лоб.</p><p>— Тогда, пока ты думаешь, я сделаю несколько наших фотографий, чтобы ты и их смог поставить.</p><p>Тони ухмыльнулся, решив пока оставить фото в коробке.</p><p>— Можешь дать ту фотографию из гостиной с научной выставки? Ты знаешь, ту, где у тебя волосы в разные стороны?</p><p>— Конечно, нет, — рассмеялся Питер, игриво толкая Тони в плечо. — Та фотка с весенних каникул все еще в групповом чате, — напомнил он, возвращаясь к тому, чтобы закончить разбирать одежду. — Я распечатаю ее и вставлю в рамку для тебя, хорошо?</p><p>— Спасибо, малыш, — весело ответил Тони, но затем его голос стал низким и неуверенным. — Думаешь, мне следует забрать ту картину в следующий раз?</p><p>— Следующий раз? — переспросил Питер, но быстро понял, о чем тот говорил. — Ты о следующем судебном заседании? Тебе решать. Если хочешь поговорить об этом, то посети его. Ты ведь там будешь именно за этим.</p><p>— Да, - согласился Тони. — Ты прав.</p><p>После весенних каникул много чего произошло. Отец Тони позволил ему жить самостоятельно, особенно, под угрозой оказаться в центре скандала о домашнем насилии. Предстояло еще много судебных разбирательств, но недавно одобрили их запретительный ордер, который тетя Мэй назвала невероятной победой в <i>этой войне корпоративных юристов-ублюдков</i>. На какое-то время Мэй позволила Тони остаться в их квартире. И несмотря на то, что Питер обещал оставлять дверь на ночь открытой, Мэй не позволила им спать в одной комнате. Поэтому следующие пару месяцев Тони спал на диване в гостиной, с улыбкой ужинал, смотрел фильмы, которые заставляли его смеяться. Он напевал рок-н-ролл, когда мыл посуду с Мэй и флиртовал, когда помогал Питеру нести корзины с бельем в прачечную. Его самые тяжелые дни стали его терапией, когда он возвращался домой выжатым и усталым, но даже тогда он улыбался.</p><p>После окончания школы Тони удивил всех тем, что объявил о создании своего бизнеса. Это была его собственная технологическая компания, в основы которой легли его наработки для Джарвиса и бесконечное воображение. Вскоре он начал зарабатывать достаточно, чтобы оплатить университет. Мэй предложила МТИ, но Тони сказал, что посмотрит, как сложатся его дела после летней школы.</p><p>Следующим большим шагом для Тони был переезд в его собственное жилье. Тетя Мэй настояла, чтобы он купил небольшую студию на их этаже, потому что <i>ни один восемнадцатилетний не должен жить без присмотра, молодой человек</i>. В общем, дела шли хорошо, и казалось, что это только начало.</p><p>— Эй, Тонс, что это? — Питер вышел из шкафа, держа в руках коричневую кожанку, которая была слишком мала его парню. — Это старая кожанка? С тех времен, когда еще не было <i>ношу-только-черное</i>?</p><p>Тони засмеялся, помотав головой.</p><p>— Нет, вообще-то, она для тебя.</p><p>— Что? Для меня? — глаза Питера расширились, и он уставился на кожанку, его пальцы скользили по высококачественному материалу. — Но зачем? Для чего?</p><p>— Это был подарок на наши шесть месяцев, — вздохнул Тони, зарываясь рукой в свои волосы. — У меня не было шанса отдать ее тебе тогда, а сейчас, думаю, сюрприз уже испорчен.</p><p>— Это сюрприз для меня. — улыбнулся Питер и накинул кожанку. — Идеально по размеру.</p><p>— Счастливых восемь с половиной месяцев, малыш.</p><p>— Спасибо, Тони, — ухмыльнулся Питер и прикусил губу перед тем, как сказать. — После того, как мы закончим с вещами, как насчет того, чтобы я подарил тебе свой подарок?</p><p>— Мне подарок…? — переспросил Тони, но потом его глаза расширились. — Правда? <i>Сегодня</i>? Прямо сегодня-сегодня?</p><p>Питер хихикнул.</p><p>— То есть, мне нужно будет сходить в душ, но да.</p><p>— Тогда давай, блять, поторопимся, — пошутил Тони, игриво показывая, как он в нетерпении бежит распаковывать коробки.</p><p>Во время еще одного кропотливого часа работы они опустошали коробки, а каждую вещь складывали и убирали. Плакаты были повешены, кухонные шкафы заполнены, а диван красиво стол перед телевизором. Они даже выбросили мусор. Все было идеально, и, когда больше уже нечего было делать, они, покраснев, смотрели друг на друга, решая, кто пойдет в душ первым. Они неловко посмеивались и поправляли друг друга: <i>ты можешь пойти первым; нет, давай ты, малыш» ты уверен, Тонс? Да.</i></p><p>Потом в душ пошел Тони, оставив чистого Питера лежать на кровати в одной только черной футболке из шкафа своего парня. Он волнительно ждал, прислушиваясь к звукам душа и шуму вечернего движения за окном. Он вдыхал аромат использованного мыла и пепельницы Тони. Единственным источником света была маленькая лампа на тумбочке, которая тускло освещала комнату.</p><p>Сердце Питера забилось от мыслей о том, что должно произойти, и только участилось, когда вода в душе перестала шуметь. Он встряхнулся, подмяв свои икры под бедра, глядя на дверь ванной. Прошло еще несколько минут, были слышны звуки того, как кожу вытирают полотенцем, звук всяких тюбиков и чистки зубов перед тем, как повернулась дверная ручка, и появился его парень в одних лишь боксерах, вытирая волосы.</p><p>Тони сделал несколько шагов и, отбросив полотенце, улыбнулся, посмотрев на Питера.</p><p>— Ты так хорошо смотришься в этой футболке, малыш.</p><p>Питер покраснел, играя со своей кудряшкой около уха.</p><p>— А еще лучше я смотрюсь без нее.</p><p>Тони слегка рассмеялся, бросив полотенце на спинку стула, его волосы были непослушными и влажными, когда он подошел к кровати.</p><p>— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, — сказал он, взбираясь на постель, сев и скрестив ноги перед своим парнем так, что между их телами оставалось всего лишь несколько дюймов. — Эй, — прошептал он, сводя их руки вместе. — Ты уверен в этом, так? Ты ведь знаешь, что я не против подождать.</p><p>— Да, я уверен, — Питер улыбнулся, лениво водя пальцем по тыльной стороне кисти Тони. Они вдыхали свежий запах шампуня, и он придвинулся еще ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать тепло ног Тони. — А ты?</p><p>— Блять, да, — Тони усмехнулся, положив руку на грудь Питера, чтобы почувствовать, как сильно бьется его сердце. — Я еще никогда не был так взволнован перед сексом с кем-нибудь, можешь в это поверить?<br/>Питер засмеялся и, улыбаясь, закатил глаза.</p><p>— Не может быть.</p><p>— Конечно, может, — уверил его Тони, потянувшись вверх и положив руку на щеку младшего, проводя большим пальцем по скуле, у подбородка, по горлу. — Ты единственный, кто заставляет меня так сильно нервничать.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Питер выдохнул, усмехнувшись. — По крайней мере мы с тобой в одной лодке.</p><p>Когда Тони засмеялся, а Питер наслаждался их смехом, отражавшимся от стен в таком небольшой комнате, но потом они замолчали. Глаза Тони бегали от карих глаз Питера к его губам, его дыхание замедлилось, когда он наклонился вперед, а глаза закрылись.</p><p>Питер встретил Тони на полпути, нежно целуя его в губы, которые на вкус были как мятная зубная паста. Поцелуй превратился в невинный поток клевков, который заставил их улыбаться и не торопиться, и углубился лишь когда руки стали блуждать по телам друг друга, рты стали открываться, а Тони подхватил Питера и усадил на свои бедра. А Питер запустил руки во все еще мокрые волосы своего парня, не волнуясь о влажности стекающей по его ладоням на плечи Тони, и еще сильнее прижал их тела друг к другу.</p><p>Их возбуждение заискрилось удовольствием в сердце Питера, напомнив ему, настолько он был открытым: расставленный ноги, он сам лишь в футболке, и единственное, что отделяло его от парня — тонкий слой ткани боксеров старшего. Их прикосновения заставляли младшего стонать в поцелуй. Поцелуи под правильным углом заставляли его замирать, будто он терял сегодня, а под неправильным — сжиматься, чтобы снова стало безупречным.</p><p>Тони сжал внутреннюю часть бедер Питера, скользя пальцами по чувствительной коже, и остановившись, чтобы схватить его за задницу, притягивая тело ближе к себе, так становилось еще приятнее. Затем он прервал их поцелуй, прикусив нижнюю губу младшего, и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Собираешься, кончить только от этого?</p><p>Лицо Питера покраснело, но он игриво выдохнул.</p><p>— Нет, совсем нет, — его голос был уверенным, но и ложь была так очевидна, когда он продолжил двигать бедрами и не пытался удержать стоны.</p><p>— О, а если я сделаю так? — спросил Тони, положив одну руку на член Питера, нежно прикасаясь к нему и медленно проводя по всей длине.<br/>Неожиданное прикосновение заставило Питера застонать и выдохнуть «<i>Тони</i>». Его тело напряглось, голова откинулась назад, а от стимуляции на головке выступила капля предэякулянта. И когда Тони сделал это снова, Питер начал бормотать:</p><p>— Я… Я сейчас кончу, Т… Тони, я…</p><p>— Я знаю, малыш, — прошептал Тони, останавливаясь, чтобы Питер успокоился. — Но ты знаешь это лучше меня, так ведь? — он ухмыльнулся, хитрая улыбка заставила Питера сильно покраснеть.</p><p>— Да, — промямлил Питер, взволнованный от того, как с ним говорит его парень. Ему нравилась эта часть Тони — уверенная и властная часть.</p><p>— Тогда скажи это, — настоял Тони, проводя пальцем по члену Питера от головки до основания.</p><p>— Я… — простонал Питер, его ногти впивались в лопатки Тони, когда он боролся с желанием освободиться. — Я не кончу, пока ты мне не разрешишь.</p><p>— Правильно, — Тони улыбнулся и вернулся к ласкам. Он смотрел на то, как Питер уже на грани и замедлялся, давая возбуждению младшему немного успокоиться. А потом начинал все снова, и снова, наблюдая за неосознанными реакциями своего парня: милые ритмичные вздохи, полны дрожи по телу и высокие стоны.</p><p>Вскоре Питер вспотел, его кожа блестела в тусклом свете лампы, когда его беспощадно доводили до пика. Для Питера это казалось пыткой, но было и приятно. В конце концов, они делали это и раньше. Знакомые ощущение помогали ему расслабиться, помогали избавиться от беспокойства, помогали оставаться уверенными. Помогали ему найти смелость и перейти к следующему шагу.</p><p>— Тони, я хочу тебя внутри, — простонал Питер у уха своего парня, добавив на выдохе «<i>пожалуйста</i>», потому что его тело желало этого.</p><p>Мышцы Тони напряглись, дыхание стало прерывистым, а взгляд практически растворился в мольбах его парня.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул он и потянул ткань футболки. — Тогда сними это для меня, — велел он, отводя руки и потянувшись к тумбе, чтобы взять из ящика два презерватива и бутылку.</p><p>Когда Питер снял футболку и покраснел, поняв, что же это была за бутылка. Он понял, что смущен из-за того, что у него самого не было такой, особенно когда он сам попросил своего парня <i>войти в него</i>, и ему также было интересно, как Тони оставался таким невозмутимым, когда положил все это на кровать.</p><p>Питер хотел спросить об этом, но его сразу же толкнули на подушки и покрывало, а его губами снова завладел его парень. Этот поцелуй был более чувственным, чем предыдущий, сочетанием сплетающихся языков и нетерпения, похожего на голод.</p><p>Тони наклонился вниз, оставив несколько поцелуев на груди младшего и обведя языком каждый из сосков, прежде чем двинуться вниз. Оставляя более влажные поцелуи на животе Питера и достигнув его талии, он облизал член парня, наслаждаясь каждым его вырвавшимся испуганным стоном. Тони улыбнулся, раздвинув ноги своего парня, и двинулся дальше, целуя основание его дёрнувшегося члена, а затем девственную дырочку.</p><p>Питер чувствовал, как жар охватил его лицо, и он бы соврал, сказал, что не нервничал, когда Тони поцеловал его там.</p><p>— Тони? — голос дрогнул.</p><p>— Да, малыш?</p><p>— Можешь сказать мне… эм, что будешь делать дальше?</p><p>Тони покраснел в ответ на это, прервал череду поцелуев и сел на колени. Одной рукой он держал ноги Питера разведенными, а другой потянулся к бутылке.</p><p>— Я…эм… сначала я растяну тебя пальцами, — объяснил он, румянец на его щеках все еще был заметным, когда он открыл бутылку. — Я не буду сразу использовать несколько пальцев, так что тебе не будет слишком больно, — он приставил пальцы ко входу Питера. — Ты никогда не трогал себя здесь, правильно?</p><p>— Никогда, — ответил Питер, его сердце бешено билось, когда смотрел, как Тони смазывает два пальца.</p><p>— Тогда скорее всего будет немного больно, но я буду осторожен, хорошо?</p><p>— Хорошо, — выдохнул Питер, его глаза сузились, когда он почувствовал холод на своей коже. Он задержал дыхание, с небольшим нажимом один палец проник в него, скользя в его тесноте с небольшим сопротивлением.</p><p>— Как ты? — прошептал Тони, его взгляд неистово искал в выражении лица Питера намеки на боль.</p><p>Питер медленно выдохнул, пытаясь понять свои ощущения. Это не было плохо или хорошо, просто непривычно. Он открыл глаза, посмотрев на своего парня, и сказал честно:</p><p>— Некомфортно.</p><p>— Мне продолжить?</p><p>— <i>Ммммм</i>, — кивнул Питер, давая Тони на это разрешение.</p><p>Тони вошел пальцем еще глубже прежде, чем вынуть его, затем он повторил это уверенными, нежными и аккуратными движениями. Почти все время Питер молчал, лишь тихий скулеж иногда вырывался из него, когда он выдыхал. Из-за отсутствия стимуляции его член начал опадать, но он все равно все еще был сильно возбужден. Взгляда Тони было достаточно, особенно, когда тот смотрел на него, как на единственную вещь в мире, достойную этого. Благодаря этому соблазнительному взгляду и нежному траху пальцами Питер все еще был распален. <i>Это не так уж и плохо</i> — подумал он, но добавление второго пальца заставило его вздрогнуть.</p><p>— Стой…! Тонс, — задрожал Питер, ощущая боль от растяжения, но борясь с тем, чтобы дернуться, ведь тогда будет еще болезненнее. — Больно.</p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо, — Тони притормозил, прекратив движения, но оставив пальцы внутри. — Так нормально?</p><p>— Да, — дыхание Питера было резким на вдохе и дрожащим на выдохе. — Просто не двигайся. — он напрягся, но смог заставить тело расслабиться. Боль не была ужасной, но после нескольких секунд его начала одолевать паника. <i>Почему так больно от двух пальцев? Как я смогу принять больше? Тони теряет терпение? Ему скучно со мной? Это должно быть приятным? Со мной что-то не так?</i> Питер потряс головой, тихо шепча:</p><p>— Прости.</p><p>— Не извиняйся, малыш, — сразу же ответил Тони. — Если больно, то ничего с этим не поделаешь.</p><p>— Я знаю, но… — Питер искал правильные слова, стараясь не обращать внимание на плохие мысли. — Просто я правда хочу сделать тебе приятно.</p><p>— Ты и так делаешь мне приятно, — Тони наклонился, ухмыльнувшись прежде, чем поцеловать Питера в губы, отстраняясь лишь настолько, что соприкасались их носы. — Я могу кончить, лишь наблюдая за тобой.</p><p>— Тонс, — проскулил Питер, отводя глаза, чтобы спрятать красные щеки. — Я серьезно.</p><p>— Знаю, но не волнуйся обо мне сейчас, — сказал Тони, садясь обратно, осторожно держа пальцы внутри. — Сейчас твое время, милый. Бери столько, сколько потребуется.</p><p>Питер встретился взглядом с Тони, чувствуя, что волнение отступает. Старший просто ждал, одной рукой просто массируя нежную кожу внутреннего бедра, а вторая была там, где и прежде. Питер глубоко вздохнул, неистово стараясь расслабить мышцы и понимая, что боль почти прошла, когда он успокоился.</p><p>— Можешь двигаться.</p><p>Тони кивнул, и без слов вылил еще смазки на вход Питера перед тем, как войти пальцами до конца. Он вошел так же уверенно, как и раньше, и наблюдал, как Питер расслабился в том месте, где его трахали пальцы. Тони добавил смазки еще на один палец, который, на этот раз, вошел безболезненно.</p><p>— Малыш, ты выглядишь так, блять, восхитительно сейчас, — сказал Тони, пробежавшись взглядом по податливому телу Питера. — Ты так хорошо справляешься, так хорошо принимаешь мои пальцы.</p><p>Все тело Питера отреагировало на эти слова, даже его немного опавший член дернулся после этого.</p><p>— Это для тебя, — сказал Питер на выдохе низким голосом.</p><p>— М? — спросил Тони, нахмурив брови.</p><p>— Я хорошо справляюсь ради тебя.</p><p>— Блять, милый, ты не можешь говорить мне такое. Как только я слышу подобное, сразу теряю терпение, — Тони хитро улыбнулся и начал сгибать пальцы, медленно, толкаясь вверх, будто пытался найти что-то и… <i>блять</i>.</p><p>Питер застонал от неожиданной вспышки удовольствия, его голос дрогнул, и звук, издаваемый им, казался похожим на приглушенный скулеж. Интенсивность этого ощущения ошеломила Питера, он был не в силах понять, насколько ему было хорошо, потому что пальцы Тони прикоснулись к этой точке еще раз. Это удовольствие почти удушало, удовольствие, которое было чем-то между оргазмом и какой-то непостижимой эйфорией. Тем не менее, судя по тому, как его пальцы вцепились в простыни, и тому, как выгнулась его спина, тому, как он не мог выдохнуть без стона, это наслаждение было сильным и длилось долго.</p><p>Тони игриво улыбнулся, не прекращая давить на чувствительный комок нервов Питера.</p><p>— Тебе хорошо, малыш? — спросил он и, поднимая ставки, прошелся свободной рукой по твердому члену своего парня.</p><p>— Тони! — руки Питера вцепились в запястье Тони, отталкивая его руку со своего члена. — С… стой! Я сейчас кончу…!</p><p>— Это не ответ, милый, — Тони сжал член Питера у основания, массируя большим пальцем влажную головку в такт с каждым дразнящим движением его пальцев внутри.</p><p>Питер выдохнул так быстро, что издал тяжелый стон. Пьянящее чувство заставило его отчаянно отползать назад, в попытке избежать пылкого наслаждения, но зажатым оказался у подушек между изголовьем и своим парнем.</p><p>— Мне хорошо! — проскулил он, со слезами на глазах и отчаянием. — Тони, я… <i>ах!</i> Могу я к…?</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты умолял больше, — перебил его Тони, замедляясь прежде, чем убрать руку и наблюдать с ухмылкой, как вздымаются бедра, желая, чтобы к ним прикоснулись. — Сделаешь это для меня, детка? — спросил он, наклоняясь вперед, уже держа одну руку на горле своего парня, сжимая лишь настолько, чтобы его дыхание замедлилось. — Будешь умолять меня трахнуть тебя?</p><p>И Питер, в чьих глаза заблестело блаженство, сразу же сделал то, о чем его просили.</p><p>— <i>Пожалуйста</i>, — его голос был слегка хриплым и напряженным из-за давления на его шею. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня, — умолял он, смотря на лицо своего парня. — Я… я хочу… твой член… внутри меня, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Блять, я хочу как следует оттрахать тебя, — прошептал Тони, используя свою хватку на горле Питера, чтобы втянуть его в грубый поцелуй перед тем, как вынуть свои пальцы. — И не думай, что представляешь, насколько сильно, — он глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Ты такой хороший мальчик для меня.</p><p>Сердце Питера забилось чаще, лицо вспыхнуло, а эрекция ныла. Тони так влиял на него, особенно, когда так с ним разговаривал.</p><p>— Тонс, пожалуйста… — проскулил он нетерпеливо, будто не мог дождаться следующей секунды.</p><p>Тони низко посмеялся, сдвинувшись с места, чтобы снять свои боксеры перед тем, как снова устроиться между ног Питера.</p><p>И, словно в первый раз видя такую картину, Питер уронил челюсть. Член Тони были большим, толстым, тяжелым на вид — то есть, таким, каким желал Питер, когда ему пихали его в горло. Однако сейчас ситуация была другая. Дрожь пробежала по телу при мысли о том, что это будет в его заднице.</p><p>— Мне будет больно? — неосознанно спросил он.</p><p>— Может быть немного, — честно ответил Тони. — Я хорошо тебя растянул, но все еще может быть некомфортно, — объяснил он, натягивая презерватив и добавляя еще немного смазки. — Но я буду нежным, — сказал он, приставляя свой член ко входу Питера. — Хорошо?</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>С небольшим нажатием головка проскользнула внутрь, проталкиваясь внутрь без сопротивления, будто тело Питера всегда было готово к этому. Ощущение было горячим и покалывающим, но Питер оставался спокойным, пытаясь не напрягать мышцы, пока Тони продолжал двигаться. Когда член старшего вошел на половину, ощущение были теми же, но появилась неприятная боль. Не острая или жгучая, а тупая и пульсирующая боль, из-за которой Питер вздрогнул и вдыхал воздух сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Ты порядке? — спросил Тони, на всякий случай остановившись, запуская руку в волосы Питера. — Это не слишком?</p><p>— Нет, — Питер помотал головой, касаясь руки Тони. — Не останавливайся, продолжай. Я справлюсь.</p><p>Дыхание Тони участилось, его обещание быть нежным рушилось под весом соблазнительных слов Питера.</p><p>— Хочешь весь мой член, малыш? — спросил он, сжав руку Питера перед тем, как переместить ладони на бедра своего парня, сжав его талию.</p><p>— Да, — пробормотал Питер, сжимая подушку у себя над головой.</p><p>Тони снова наклонился вперед, быстрее, чем раньше, войдя достаточно глубоко, чтобы вызвать громкий стон младшего. Он остался в таком положении, растворяясь в удовольствии от стонов своего парня, его голос напрягся.</p><p>— Как ты?</p><p>Питер чувствовал себя так, будто ветер прошел сквозь него. Сильный толчок заставил его дрожать, обхватывая чужой член, тяжело дышать, словно Тони выбивал из него весь кислород, а вместо него подарил странную смесь приятной боли. Член снова коснулся той самой точки, и младший снова это почувствовал. Он был уверен, что этого ощущения будет достаточно для того, чтобы кончить, когда Тони вышел из него.</p><p>— Мне так хорошо, Тонс. Это так…</p><p>Питер не смог закончить предложение, как Тони снова вошел в него. Толчок был таким же быстрым, как и прежде, из-за того, как он дернул талию младшего на себя, и благодаря подпитывающему их обоих экстазу. Так Тони несколько раз ритмично повторил это, выходя на половине перед тем, как, толкнувшись бедрами, войти еще раз. Иногда он выходил, оставляя внутри лишь головку, чтобы Питер мог отдышаться.</p><p>После одного взгляда Питер понял, что Тони буквально плавится. Его глаза были полузакрыты, руки дрожали, а лоб был в поту. То, как соблазнительно изгибалось его тело, заставляло член Питера твердеть еще больше, а его движения были нетерпеливыми и перевозбужденными. Но ничто не могло сравниться со звуками, которые он издавал. Питер никогда не слышал, чтобы Тони так стонал: так безудержно и искренне. Это заставляло предэякулянт все течь по его животу.</p><p>Но Питер не мог кончить, и не потому, что Тони пока не разрешил, а просто не мог. Было наслаждение, но оргазм еще не настиг его, будто ему надо было чуточку больше. <i>Лишь чуточку</i>.</p><p>— Эй! — Тони схватил его запястья, фиксируя их над головой Питера одной рукой. — Кто сказал, что ты можешь прикасаться к себе?</p><p><i>Блять</i>. Питер так затерялся в ощущениях, что даже не понял, что его рука двигалась к члену.</p><p>— П…прости, я просто… мне нужно еще, — он покраснел, его пульс участился из-за мощи его парня.</p><p>— Что? — Тони злорадно ухмыльнулся, переместив свой вес на скрещенные запястья Питера, а свободную руку поднеся к его горлу. — Ты хочешь еще? — спросил он и прищурился, низко смеясь, когда Питер выдохнул. — Я больше не буду нежным, Питер, — прошептал он. — Дай знать, если мне надо будет остановиться, и я остановлюсь.</p><p>Питер кивнул, а Тони позволил себе потерять контроль. Держа руку на горле Питера, он резко вошел в него до основания и почти полностью вышел прежде, чем снова войти. Если не брать в сравнение силу, Питер думал, что это будет тоже самое. Он был не прав. <i>Чертовски не прав</i>. Это удовольствие было другим, достаточно другим, чтобы Питер начал кричать, и все, что изменилось, — это угол. Тони больше не просто терся о простату, он зверствовал. Каждый удар был таким точным, что Питер задавался вопросом, могло ли теперь слово «удовольствие» правильным, потому что это была эйфория.</p><p>— Этого достаточно для тебя, детка? — подразнил его Тони, убирая хватку с его шеи и продолжая свою пылкую пытку.</p><p>Питер хотел быть игривым, возбуждающим, остроумным, но сейчас все, что он мог сказать, — это лишь мольба.</p><p>— Да, Т…Тони, могу я…я…пожалуйста, можно мне кончить? П… пожалуйста, <i>пожалуйста</i>.</p><p>— Конечно, милый, — Тони наконец сдался, отпуская запястья Питера и прикоснувшись другой к одинокому члену. — Раз ты так мило просишь, — он провел большим пальцем по головке, ритмично вколачиваясь в парня. — Ты можешь кончить.</p><p>И Питер кончил. Это был самый яркий оргазм из всех, что у него были. Он дрожал, кричал и почти плакал, когда из члена выстреливали большие капли спермы прямо на его живот, и дергался, когда Тони пытался до конца осушить его. Питер был в полубессознательном состоянии и очень чувствительным после толчков старшего, даже места, куда прикасался Тони, горели. Все, что он мог делать, это лежать там и дрожать, ощущая как глубоко в нем был член Тони.</p><p>— Посмотри на себя, — выдохнул Тони, хитро улыбаясь, проводя рукой по каплям спермы. — Думаешь, мы закончили? — он помотал головой, поднеся влажную руку к лицу Питера, проведя по его щекам и губам. — Столько говорил о том, что хочешь сделать мне хорошо, но вот, ты выглядишь чертовски глупо.</p><p>— Я не закончил, — выдохнул Питер, высунув язык, чтобы слизать все со своих губ, бросая вызов своему парню несмотря на то, что его тело призывало отказаться от большего удовольствия. — Мы остановимся, когда ты так скажешь.</p><p>— Какие громкие слова, — Тони легко усмехнулся и неожиданно поднял Питера за талию, поменявшись с ним местами. — Посмотрим, как ты сядешь на него, — сказал он, проведя пальцами по бедрам младшего. — Оседлай меня.</p><p>Когда Питер почувствовал, как гравитация насаживает его на член Тони, его тело закричало от чрезмерной стимуляции, и, судя по довольной улыбке его парня, это было заметно. Но ему было все равно. Вместо этого, желая довести Тони до исступления, он прижал руки к груди старшего, наполовину поднял бедра и снова опустил их.</p><p>— <i>Блять</i>, — пробормотал Питер, простонав из-за переполняющего наслаждения. — Тебе нравится, Тонс? — он заскулил, и повторил это действие, застонав и позволив своим бедрам двигаться в такт.</p><p>— Да, — охнул Тони, скользя пальцами по бедрам Питера, которые дрожали каждый раз, как Питер насаживался на член. — Очень нравится, — подтвердил он, его взгляд бегал между пьяным лицом Питера и его усердно работающими бедрами. — Скажи, что ты чувствуешь, детка.</p><p>Это не был вопрос, Питер знал это, но он сосредоточился на том, чтобы удержать равновесие, борясь с перевозбуждением, когда он энергично двигал тазом. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы повиноваться, он решил сделать это так, как сделал бы Тони, и заговорил:</p><p>— Ты же кончишь в меня, Тонс? Ты дашь это мне? Блять, я так хочу этого. Я хочу твою сперму, Тони. Твой член такой идеальный. Ты так хорошо меня растянул. Смотри, как твой член идеально мне подходит, — он сказал это уверенно, несмотря на то, что его голос немного подрагивал.</p><p>И это сработало, потому что совсем скоро Тони кончил. Питер чувствовал тепло его спермы, заполняющей презерватив. Это было странное, но удовлетворяющее чувство, которое лишь увеличивалось, когда Тони благодарно взглянул на него.</p><p>Питер осторожно встал и упал на постель. Он был покрыт потом и дрожью. Последствия его оргазма все еще влияли на него. Его тело будто плыло, и даже при мысли об испытанном удовольствии его захлестнула волна мурашек, в качестве знака, что он был полностью удовлетворен.</p><p>— Это всегда вот так?</p><p>Тони выдохнул, выглядя таким же усталым, как и его парень.</p><p>— Блять, я надеюсь, что да.</p><p>Питер захихикал, придвинувшись ближе, обхватывая руками торс старшего.</p><p>— То есть тебе понравилось?</p><p>— Да, — без колебаний ответил Тони. — Срань Господня, малыш, конечно. Мне очень понравилось, — уточнил он, расслабившись и заключив Питера в объятия. — А тебе?</p><p>— Да! — воскликнул Питер, но быстро понизил тон, краснея из-за своего перевозбуждения. — Было хорошо. Очень хорошо. И ты очень хорошо. То есть почти слишком уже хорош.</p><p>Тони усмехнулся.</p><p>— Я рад, тем более что я выполнил все, о чем ты говорил мне, кроме одного.</p><p>— Что? — Питер растерялся и потом вспомнил, как пьяный озвучил Тони список того, чего он хочет. — О! <i>О</i>! — он покраснел еще больше и помотал головой. — Ты не должен говорить этого, если не хочешь. У нас еще много времени впереди, чтобы сказать это позже. Правда, все хорошо.</p><p>— Но я хочу, и ты заслужил это, — прошептал Тони. — Потому что значишь для меня все, Питер.</p><p>Питер был ошеломлен искренними словами своего парня, его сердце ушло в пятки, когда он тихо спросил:</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>Тони просто кивнул и наклонился для поцелуя, показывая все свои чувства в этом нежном прикосновении, а когда он отпрянул, прошептал <i>это</i>. Так идеально и так значимо, что Питер, почти заплакал, когда дрожащим голосом сказал то же самое в ответ. Мягкий смех, последовавший за этим, помогал Питеру не потерять голову, когда Тони повторял <i>это</i> снова, и снова, и снова. Этот момент был особенным. Драгоценным.</p><p>Этот момент принадлежал им. И только им.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>